Outtakes Lifes Changes
by AnniePattz376
Summary: Partes perdidas y nuevas aventuras de Edward, Bella y sus dos enanitos en Life's Changes. Lo que todas querían leer pero yo se los negué en el fic jajaja... AH, OOC.
1. La boda

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y de nadie más que de ella (Salvo mis enanitos xD)**.

**Hola a todas! como lo prometí pues aquí lo tienen, el primer outtake de 3 o 4... aún no lo decido. Muchas gracias por sus apoyo en mi primer fic, la verdad no pensé que me divertiría tanto seguir escribiendo una historia que ya daba por terminada, pero lo hice. Extrañé a mis enanitos que ya hasta quiero meterlos en todos mis fics jaja... **

**Bueno ya, entrando en materia, los primeros dos outtakes serán en tiempo continuo, los restantes tendrán lugar en diferentes periodos de tiempo. Espero que los disfruten y ahora sí con esto me despido de life's changes, fue un placer este fic y los outtakes más.**

**Recomiendo que antes de leer vayan a mi profile a escuchar la canción que elegí: Someone like you de Van Morrison, el video fue hecho por una servidora así que si lo ven medio rascuacho ahí tienen la explicación jaja... también hay mucho vestuario que puden checar. Y mis agradecimientos a Celestini que fue la que me ayudó con unas ideas para este capítulo.  
**

**Próxima actualización yo creo que después de que pase todo el relajo de las fiestas, si puedo antes aquí lo tendrán.  
**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 1**

**BPOV.**

"Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que voy a vomitar"

Volteé a ver a mi hermana con cara de preocupación y miedo.

"Aléjate de mi vestido entonces" – le advertí

Alice me sacó la lengua y me siguió acomodando los rizos que caían artísticamente en uno de mis hombros.

"No entiendo por qué estás nerviosa Alice, no eres tú la que se casa" – comentó Rose, quien estaba sentada en el sillón que había en la habitación, su expresión era de completa diversión mientras seguía con los ojos a la duendecillo que revoloteaba a mi alrededor. Sólo le faltaban las palomitas.

"No, pero es la primera boda que organizo, gracias a que _alguien _no me dejó hacer la suya" – recriminó entre triste, indignada e insultada. Se quedó parada un momento con los brazos en las caderas y viendo fijamente a Rose, esperando su contestación.

"Otra vez con lo mismo, yo quería hacerlo sola!"

"Era la boda de mi hermano!"

"Y mía! Tenía derecho de hacer lo que quería"

"Qué clase de escusa es esa ¿Me crees imbécil?"

"Y si se callan las dos y terminan de arreglarme" – ofrecí, lo menos que quería es que mis damas de honor caminaran por el altar con cara de pocos amigos y odiándose la una a la otra.

"Discúlpala, Bells, está celosa porque esta fiesta va a ser mejor que la suya" – dijo Alice volviendo a su trabajo.

"Yo también ayudé a organizarla, querida cuñada" – replicó Rosalie con tono entretenido.

"Como sea" – murmuró derrotada mi hermana mientras se agachaba para ayudarme a ponerme las zapatillas.

Rodeé los ojos.

Durante los pasados tres meses está discusión era cosa de todos los días. Si no hubiera sido porque en verdad habían hecho un trabajo estupendo arreglando mi boda, porque su ayuda era gratis y porque no había manera de que yo hubiera hecho todo esto sola; ya las hubiera corrido.

Por fin el día había llegado.

4 de Agosto.

El día en el que Edward y yo prometeríamos ante Dios permanecer juntos toda nuestra vida.

Y por extraño que parezca no me sentía nerviosa como todas las novias parecen estarlo. Yo me sentía ansiosa y más que lista para caminar hacia al altar y estar al lado del hombre que amo.

Edward y yo habíamos platicado bastante sobre este día, los dos queríamos casarnos en Yosemite, ese lugar guardaba un recuerdo preciado en nosotros y nos pareció una buena idea hacer la ceremonia ahí. Pero eso nos iba a costar una fortuna y cuando tienes una casa, muebles y colegiaturas que pagar, resultaba difícil poder costear algo como eso. Sin mencionar que Edward estaba determinado en darme una luna de miel 'digna' de mí, así que del dinero que habíamos destinado para la boda, la mayor parte había quedado en nuestro próximo viaje.

Aunque Carlisle y Esme estaban más que dispuestos a pagar por los gastos del lugar ni Edward ni yo lo permitimos, en cambio conseguimos otro espacio igual de hermoso y más barato, además no tendríamos que viajar ya que estaba en San Francisco. El 'Shakespeare Garden' un lugar precioso y casi mágico localizado en el parque Golden Gate. El lugar era perfecto para nosotros, elegante pero simple. Una sola mirada al jardín y sus alrededores fue lo que bastó para que los dos nos enamoráramos del lugar y quisiéramos hacer nuestra boda ahí.

Además el clima era perfecto para que pudiéramos realizar la ceremonia al aire libre, estábamos a pleno verano y en el ambiente el aire era cálido, sin mencionar que esta estación le daba un panorama al espacio muchísimo mejor ya que estaba cubierto de hermosas flores de diversos colores y el pasto tenía un verde deslumbrante. Así que gracias a la naturaleza nos hemos ahorrado una buena cantidad en decoración.

Jamás, durante toda mi corta vida, me había imaginado mi boda o siquiera pensado en ella como muchas mujeres sueñan desde niñas. Sabía que quería casarme pero mi mente nunca se vio alentada a recrearme envuelta en un vestido blanco con toda la parafernalia propia de una fiesta como ésta. Tal vez porque nunca hubo un estímulo para ello hasta que Edward llegó en mi vida.

Por eso está medio descabellado decir que mi boda había salido como si la hubieran sacado de mis sueños. Pero por alguna razón así lo sentía. Todo lo habíamos preparado pensando en los gustos de los dos, nada extravagante, llamativo, o gigantesco sino todo lo contrario. Si alguna vez hubiera soñado con este día estaba segura que hubiera sido algo muy cercano a lo que actualmente tenía.

Todo era simple pero no por eso carecía de belleza, desde la forma en la que la asamblea fue armada hasta el banquete que íbamos a servir y el pastel, eran sencillos, únicos y muy acorde con nuestras personalidades.

Incluso el hermoso vestido que había diseñado Alice para mí era perfecto e iba en sintonía con todo el ambiente. Todo estaba hecho de un precioso y elegante encaje, la parte de arriba era Strapless y justo debajo de donde termina mi busto había una finísima línea de cristales que apenas y se notaban pero que le daba brillo y delicadeza a todo el conjunto. El vestido estaba ligeramente entallado hasta la altura de mis rodillas, de ahí se abría para caer en una falda de forma circular hasta mis pies y que formaba una pequeñísima cola en la parte de atrás. Justo lo que una persona con problemas de coordinación necesita: nada pesado ni estorboso.

Quise que mi vestido fuera el accesorio principal en mí por lo que las únicas joyas que traía eran unas delicadas gotitas de diamantes como aretes y mi anillo de compromiso. Alice mantuvo un maquillaje ligero y usó tonos naturales que lo único que hizo fue resaltar mis facciones sin ser demasiado evidentes. Entre ella y Rosalie se encargaron de mi peinado, de nuevo, nada ostentoso: un simple recogido en mi cabello usando unas peinetas que estaban artísticamente decoradas con pequeñas flores blancas y cristales, y que sostenían el tul blanco de mi velo; haciendo que todo mi cabello cayera en rizos en uno de mis hombros.

No es que quiera sonar ególatra, pero me veía salida de una portada para revistas de novias.

"Creo que ya estás lista" – anunció Alice cuando terminó de retocar el brillo en mis labios.

"Lo estoy" – dije y no sólo me estaba refiriendo a mi arreglo físico.

"Eso significa cero lágrimas a partir de ahora, Bells" – me advirtió entre seria y bromeando.

La volteé a ver y con cuidado de no estropear ninguno de los vestidos, la abracé. Mi hermana envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mí con la misma precaución y después se separó, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para poder verme a la cara. Alice me sonreía con cariño y orgullo. Se veía encantadora como siempre en su vestido corto Strapless color turquesa, la parte de arriba era como si tuviera un moño cubriendo sus pechos y después venía entallado hasta la cintura. La falda tenía unos pliegues en la banda de la cintura que le daban realce y volumen al resto del vestido.

"Hey yo también quiero estar en el momento cursi" – dijo Rosalie, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Rose también traía un vestido azul de diferente tono del de Alice, Strapless en forma de corazón en la parte de arriba y ahí donde terminaba su busto la tela caía con un cruzado enfrente hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Hicimos un extraño abrazo grupal entre las tres. Mis ojos empezaron a picarme y sabía que las prohibidas lágrimas- arruina- maquillaje estaban a punto de salir. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, ahí estaba con dos de las mujeres que más amaba en la vida compartiendo ese momento tan único y especial. Alcé mis ojos al techo con la esperanza de controlar los goterones que ya sentía en el borde de mis ojos. Respiré hondo y volví a bajar la mirada hacia a ellas un poco más controlada, sólo para encontrarme a una Rosalie con cara de diversión viendo a Alice quien estaba llorando en silencio.

"Oh Alice, no lo hagas que me harás llorar a mí también" – casi rogué, esa imagen no ayudaba a mi precaria resistencia – "qué pasó con eso de 'cero lágrimas'?"

"Mi hermana se va a casar, tengo derecho a soltar algunas" – se defendió con voz entrecortada mientras sacaba un pañuelos, de quien sabe dónde, y se empezó a limpiar las mejillas con mucho cuidado.

"Eso no cambia nada entre nosotras, enana, seguiremos haciendo las mismas cosas" – le dije con tono de consolación mientras acariciaba su brazo para calmarla.

"Si eso ya lo sé, no es por eso que estoy triste" – dijo hipeando.

"Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? Pensé que eran lágrimas de alegría" – comentó Rose, quien me volteó a ver como buscando que yo le explicara su comportamiento. Negué con la cabeza y volví mi vista hacia Alice.

Ella se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que salían descontroladas de sus ojos y tomó aire lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su condición.

"Son momentos como estos en los que me doy cuenta…" – volvió a hipear y un sollozo desolado salió de su garganta – "me doy cuenta…" – retomó lo que estaba diciendo – "lo viejas que nos estamos haciendo" – terminó con otro sollozo ahogado.

Rose y yo nos le quedamos viendo incrédulas, después soltamos la carcajada al mismo tiempo casi como si lo hubiéramos ensayado.

"De todas las cosas, Alice, por las que uno puede llorar en una boda y tu motivo es _ése_" – se burló Rosalie entre risas. Alice se encogió de hombros y una tímida sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

"Cada quien y su corazoncito" – murmuró en voz baja.

Le sonreí y besé su mejilla. Rose seguía riendo quedamente. Me incorporé y estaba a punto de decirles que las quería cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente.

"Mami?" – preguntó la voz de Lizzy. Observé aparecer su cabecita entre la abertura de la puerta y cómo sus ojos recorrían la habitación, buscándome. En cuanto reparó en nuestras figuras, sonrió tan alegre como siempre y caminó hacia nosotras, seguida de Esme. – "que dice mi tío Emmy que ya está todo listo y que … te ves tan bonita mami"

"Gracias, princesita, tú también estás preciosa" – le respondí, suprimiendo la risa por su cambio tan abrupto de conversación.

Mi angelito me sonrió y bajó su mirada para ver su vestidito. Era color perla la parte de arriba era cuello redondo y sin mangas, su faldita era circular y ligeramente esponjada. Tanto en la cintura como al final de la falda tenía unas cintas de satín color palo de rosa. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias bien coquetas, al frente tenían tres tiras cruzadas, la tira de en medio tenía pedrería incrustada y un moñito rectangular igual de piedras, la parte del talón era como unas chanclitas normales salvo su hebilla que también tenía aplicaciones en cristales. Su cabello estaba suelto en su mayoría y sus rizos hasta parecían rebotar cada que movía su cabecita. Alice le había hecho unas diminutas trencitas y entrecruzados para sostener la parte de enfrente como si fuera media cola y tenía un hermoso arreglo con pequeñas flores.

"Oh! Eso me recuerda que debo rescatar a mi niñita de las garras de mi esposo" – comentó Rose con falso miedo, se dirigió al espejo para retocar los últimos detalles, como si no estuviera de por si despampanante, tomó su pequeña cartera y se dirigió a la puerta – "las veo en unos minutos chicas, suerte Bella, te quiero!"

"Bueno, retomando el mensaje que venía a entregar Lizzy" – dijo Esme con amabilidad – "el sacerdote acaba de llegar y Carlisle está afuera, sólo estamos esperando por ustedes ¿ya terminaron?"

Sentí mi corazón emprender una carrera descontrolada ante la realización de que todo estaba listo, todo era un hecho: el sacerdote en su lugar, mi familia y amigos sentados, mi Edward estaba esperándome… en el altar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de esta habitación.

Apenas y me podía esperar.

"Creo que es hora de convertirme en una Masen" – en mi voz se podía delatar el regocijo que ese pensamiento me provocó.

"Siiiiiiiiii!" – exclamó Liz emocionada, haciendo movimientos graciosos en lo que parecía su particular y muy innovador baile de la victoria.

"Qué emoción! Y pensar que te creíamos quedada" – dijo Alice otra vez en su acostumbrado humor jovial.

Hice un mohín y Esme se empezó a reír lo más discretamente posible antes de tomar mi mano. Mi segunda mamá se veía muy elegante con el vestido largo que traía. Era en su mayoría de color gris pero tenía aplicaciones con tela en color negro y arena, la parte de arriba del vestido tenía un corte en V más o menos profundo y con tirantes anchos, debajo de sus pechos caían las telas para crear la falda creando un efecto de ligereza y movilidad increíble.

"Vamos, cielo, ¿estás lista?"

A causa de la estúpida sonrisa que portaba me fue imposible mover los labios para articular palabra, así que atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

Alice tomó de la mano a Lizzy y salieron de la habitación no sin antes darme un beso y desearme suerte. Esme me jaló gentilmente hacia donde estaba Carlisle, portando con garbo un esmoquin color gris, unos cuantos metros más lejos de la asamblea. Podía ver las flores y la última fila de sillas pero nada más.

Carlisle besó mi mejilla y tomó la mano que no sostenía Esme.

"Bella, te ves radiante" – sonreí aún más, era el primero que no alababa mi vestido sino mi estado emocional – "Esme y yo queríamos hablar contigo antes de que todo empiece"

"De acuerdo"

"Dado a la característica de este evento, es de esperarse que los sentimientos sean más tangibles" – empezó a decir Carlisle con voz tranquila – "Bella, sé que lo sabes pero queremos recalcarlo. Te amamos como nuestra hija y estamos agradecidos contigo y con la vida por darnos la oportunidad de ser familia"

"Estamos orgullosos de ti, cielo" – continuó Esme – "te vas a unir a un hombre maravilloso, que te ama y respeta y eso es todo lo que una madre desea y sueña para sus hijos… y qué más quisiera yo que tus padres estuvieran contigo hoy, compartiendo este momento"

Lágrimas se acunaron en mis ojos inmediatamente. Estaba tratando de reprimir ese sentimiento todo el día. Carlisle tenía razón, un evento como una boda hace a las personas más sensibles y hoy más que nunca hubiera deseado tener a Charlie y Renée conmigo.

"No seremos ellos, Bella, pero estoy seguro que te amamos de la misma manera" – me reconfortó Carlisle – "y es un orgullo ser yo el que tenga el privilegio de llevarte hacia el altar"

Un pequeño sollozo eructó entre mis labios.

"Y aunque ellos no están físicamente lo están en espíritu" – murmuró Esme con voz apacible.

"Lo sé y yo también los amo" – logré decir entre mis intensos intentos de controlar el llanto – "Dios me ha bendecido no sólo con unos padres sino con dos y han sido los mejores que haya podido desear"

Carlisle y Esme acortaron la poca distancia que nos separaba y me abrazaron tiernamente, cada uno besó un lado de mi cabeza y me susurraron de nuevo lo mucho que me amaban. No pude controlar la imagen que saltó en mi cabeza recreando la misma sensación de estos brazos pero ahora pertenecientes a mis padres. Cuando se separaron yo era un desastre de sollozos, jadeos y lágrimas.

"Oh cielo, tranquila, no pretendíamos alterarte" – dijo Esme, quien acariciaba mi brazo.

"Estoy bien, sólo necesito un momento" – afirmé con voz débil.

Se quedaron a mi lado, reconfortándome mientras yo tomaba enormes bocanadas de aires y volvía a reprimir ese deje de tristeza por la ausencia de mis padres, en cambio me puse a pensar en la felicidad que sentía antes y en lo único importante de todo esto. Mi Edward.

Sentí la presencia de Alice, seguramente para inspeccionar si todo mi maquillaje estaba en orden. Al cabo de unos minutos me sentí capaz de sonreír auténticamente y las ansias por llegar a mi futuro marido regresaron.

"Estoy lista" – anuncié con determinación.

"Esa voz me agrada" – dijo emocionada mi hermana, les hizo señas a todo mi cortejo nupcial para que se acercara y cuando todos estuvimos juntos volvió a hablar – "Ok, ya hemos ensayado esto muchas veces"

Todos asentimos en silencio.

"Lizzy, pequeña, vas primero, recuerda avientas pétalos de un lado y después del otro" – instruyó mi hermana tanto con palabras como con acciones ya que hizo el movimiento de brazos y manos para indicarle la forma correcta de lanzar pétalos. Mi princesita asintió solemnemente.

"No es por presionarte, Lizzy, pero tu parte es la más importante, te equivocas y se arruina todo" – dijo Emmett haciéndose el serio y con tono preocupado.

Liz abrió los ojos enormemente y volteó a verme de inmediato, pude ver el temor en su mirada.

"Deja de payasear, Emmett" – lo regañé y no fui la única ya que todos le reprimieron y Rose, como siempre, terminó por golpearle la nuca – "No te preocupes, mi amor, lo harás muy bien y si te equivocas no pasa nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sip" – musitó quedamente.

"Y no se te olvide mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa tuya" – le dijo Alice para calmarla un poco. Funcionó, mi pequeña sonrió de nuevo y asintió con determinación. – "Muy bien, después de ella, Matt y Esme… digo mamá" – se corrigió en cuanto vio la mirada de reprobación de Carlisle.

"Oki doki" – aceptó Matt sonriente. Y es que llevaba ya varias semanas entusiasmado con este día, no por otra cosa sino porque sabía que era el paso necesario para que yo los pudiera adoptar legalmente como mis hijos. Se le había salido la palabra 'mamá' unas cuantas veces y siempre se sentía apenado. Yo no se lo discutí, sabía que él necesitaba pruebas fehacientes de todas las cosas.

Le sonreí a mi casi hijo ante la ley y él me regresó el gesto sin pensarlo. Se veía muy guapo en ese traje color beige que estaba usando, como era una boda de día Alice jugó un poco con el color de su camisa y le puso una de color anaranjado quemado que aunque tuve mis dudas, la verdad es que se le veía muy bien y resaltaba más el color de su cabello. También traía puesta una corbata crema con rayas diagonales en colores naranja y café.

Pronto, la enana terminó de repasar y afinar todos los detalles, después de Matt y Esme vendrían Rose y Em seguidos de Alice con Jazz para dejarnos a lo último a Carlisle y a mí.

Avanzamos lo más que pudimos sin que fuéramos detectados por la pequeña audiencia que nos acompañaba. La música empezó y Liz dejó salir todo el aire que contenía antes de hacer su entrada cargando su canastito con pétalos blancos, me estiré un poco con la esperanza de tener mejor visión hacia la parte delantera mientras avanzaba Esme con mi angelito por el pasillo que se había creado. Estaba perdida tratando de pensar por qué quise esa maldita mampara ahí cuando diseñamos la estructura de la asamblea. No podía ver nada más que las últimas filas de sillas. De repente la brillante idea de mantener mi presencia un misterio hasta el último minuto me parecía una reverenda estupidez, yo quería ver a Edward!

"Bella, es nuestro turno" – Carlisle me sacó de mi debate mental, jalándome levemente del codo.

Reaccioné y mi cuerpo volvió a la vida gracias a la descarga de emociones que esas simples palabras me produjeron. Moví la cabeza en forma afirmativa y tomé una respiración profunda.

Esto era.

El principio de mi por siempre jamás.

Escuché como la dulce melodía del piano cambiaba a la tradicional marcha nupcial. Estaba tan alerta de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor que hasta pude escuchar el sonido de las sillas moverse y personas ponerse de pie.

Carlisle me sonrió como para fundirme ánimos y dio el primer paso. Levanté mi mentón, enderecé mi espalda y recé para que mis piernas no me fallaran. Había caminado con tacones en lugares desnivelados a propósito como entrenamiento. Si me caía al menos sabría que hice todo lo posible para evitarlo… y tal vez que necesitaría ir al doctor, de una vez por todas, para ver si tenía algo distorsionado en la cabeza.

Sofoqué la risa que estaba por salir ante el rumbo de mis pensamientos y me volví a concentrar en mi lento avance hacia el hombre de mi vida, el que sería mi esposo en escasa una hora.

Quise disfrutar el ambiente que me rodeaba, así que mis ojos iban de lado a lado, viendo los finos lienzos que caían en los árboles que estaban cerca, los arreglos florales que se intercalaban entre la fila de asientos, las personas que estaban ahí para ser testigos de mi unión con Edward: la señora Kim, Maggie y otros ex compañeros míos, los colegas de Edward y amigos de Carlisle. Vi todo y a todos excepto a él. Por alguna extraña razón esa ansiedad por verlo era dominada por el misterio que embargaba el hecho de no habernos visto durante todo un día, quería que él fuera la última cosa en la que mis ojos se fijaran y una vez que lo hicieran, quería quedarme con esa visión por el resto de mi vida.

Después de medio percibir la decoración del altar, mis ojos se alzaron en busca de la figura que tanto anhelaba ver.

Mi aliento se me fue y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Edward estaba en todo su esplendor, erguido junto al altar, con cabello revuelto y todo, viéndose más guapo que nunca. Su traje era de un color que no pude decidir si era gris claro, color arena, beige o crema. Pero no importaba, lo único que sabía era que mi Edward se veía increíble en él. El saco era más largo que los normales y tenía un pañuelo color perla doblado en la bolsa del pecho. Su camisa era blanca y el chaleco y corbata que usaba eran de una tela color perla y con un elegante estampado creado por líneas un poco más claras. A partir de ese momento me iba a resultar imposible apartar la vista de ese maravilloso espécimen.

Subí un poco más la vista y fui acogida por esos familiares y deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas que parecían sonreír por cuenta propia, la emoción que percibí en ellos era uno de los motivos por los cuales sabía que esta era la decisión más acertada que jamás haya hecho.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos a su lado. Carlisle depositó mi mano en la de Edward e instantáneamente fui envuelta en ese calor tan único de él acompañado de unas cosquillitas que recorrieron mi cuerpo sólo con ese simple toque.

"No necesito decirlo, pero lo haré de todos modos… Cuídala mucho" – dijo Carlisle, pero ni siquiera me molesté en voltear a verlo y tampoco lo hizo mi amor ya que sus ojos permanecieron conectados con los míos.

"Con mi vida" – respondió Edward en un susurró. Levantó nuestras manos unidas y dejó un solitario y dulce beso en mi dorso. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande para después articular con mis labios un 'Te amo' que él no tardó en corresponder.

Carlisle se movió para colocarse a un lado de Edward. Sonreí divertida. Nuestra boda no podría catalogarse como ordinaria, no cualquiera puede decir que el padre de la novia resulta ser también el padrino del novio. Edward le guardaba un cariño especial a Carlisle, sabía que lo veía como un padre así como también sabía que de estar vivos, Edward Senior hubiera sido el que estuviera en este momento a su lado, así que era entendible que mi casi esposo se fuera por la persona que había sabido llenar ese hueco en la vida de mi prometido.

El sacerdote dio la bienvenida y empezó con la ceremonia. Traté de poner toda la atención posible, quería guardar y recordar cada palabra y acción dicha o hecha de este día, pero aún así me resultaba imposible no robarme miradas hacia Edward, quien tampoco estaba haciendo nada para ayudarme cuando casualmente me acariciaba la mano.

Todos los signos fueron realizados y por cada uno que completábamos mi corazón latía más fuerte. Cada vez estaba más cerca a convertirme la Sra. Masen.

Inevitablemente derramé lágrimas cuando Alice y Jasper nos pusieron el lazo, el símbolo de algo inseparable, de una unidad sin principio ni fin… uno solo. Pero fue cuando Edward pronunció sus votos que me convertí en un verdadero mar de lágrimas.

"Yo, Edward Anthony Masen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Cullen, mi Bella, como mi esposa. Te amo más allá de lo que las palabras puedan expresar, eres mi complemento perfecto, contigo me siento pleno. Prometo serte fiel y honrarte y respetarte todos los días de nuestra vida, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad. Pero sobre todo prometo amarte sin reservas aún después de que deje esta tierra. Me entrego a ti como tu amigo, esposo, compañero y amante y te prometo que dedicaré mi vida entera en hacerte tan feliz como tú me has hecho sentir desde el día que nos conocimos."

Sorbí con fuerza, sin importarme lo muy poco decente o femenino que ese sonido se escuchaba y limpié mis lágrimas con el pañuelo que Rose me había proporcionado. Edward me veía con amor, sus ojos también parecían estar húmedos pero su temple permaneció intacta.

El sacerdote me dio la palabra y con voz temblorosa declaré mi amor hacia Edward ante Dios y nuestros acompañantes.

"Yo, Isabella Marie Cullen te acepto a ti, Edward Anthony Masen, como mi esposo, compañero, amigo y amante. Prometo honrarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y enfermedad, en lo mucho como en lo poco, en las alegrías como en las tristezas. Te prometo completa fidelidad y amor incondicional. Prometo esforzarme para ser la esposa que mereces, quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado y tener una familia contigo, el hombre al que le entregué mi corazón y supo protegerlo y te prometo que, con la misma dedicación y cuidado que me has brindado, yo cuidaré del tuyo, porque eres lo más importante que Dios me ha dado. Te amo, Edward, y te amaré por siempre y si hay una vida después de esta te seguiré amando entonces."

Cuando terminé, mis ojos estaban nublados y fue un milagro que las palabras se entendieran debido a mi estado actual de lloriqueo incontrolable. Vi las mejillas de Edward brillar y no necesité mucho tiempo para entender que también estaba llorando. Aunque él se veía increíblemente adorable y apuesto yo, en cambio, me debí haber visto como una completa idiota.

Pero esta idiota era la más feliz del mundo, así que en realidad la apariencia que estaba reflejando me venía valiendo un despepitado cacahuate.

Rose y Emmett se acercaron con los anillos y el sacerdote le dio el mío a Edward. Él tomó mi mano y deslizó con suavidad la joya por mi dedo. Un simple pero hermoso aro de platino con tres diamantes incrustados separados por distancia iguales el uno del otro.

"Isabella recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad eterna"

El párroco procedió a darme el anillo de Edward y con mano temblorosa lo coloqué en la punta de su dedo anular. Otra banda de platino sin más decoración que el grabado interno que le pusimos con la fecha de nuestra boda y la frase 'Eres mi vida ahora' que también tenía mi anillo.

"Edward recibe esta alianza como señal de mi amor y fidelidad eterna"

La ceremonia procedió normal a excepción de mis casuales lágrimas de felicidades que se negaban a parar, ya fue casi hasta el término de la misa que yo pude controlar mis emociones, pero en cuanto el padre pronunció la memorable frase "los declaro marido y mujer" no pude evitar derramar otro par de ellas. Estaba al borde de mis sentimientos, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable emocionalmente hablando, pero simplemente era tanto lo que sentía que no encontraba otra forma de liberación en ese momento más que mi llanto.

"Les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Masen" – proclamó el párroco, dando por concluida la celebración. Una ola de aplausos se dejó venir y sentí el cuerpo de mi esposo acercarse a mí hasta que sus brazos me rodearon con delicadeza la cintura. – "puede besar a la novia"

"Mi esposa" – susurró Edward quedamente mientras recargaba su frente sobre la mía, nuestros ojos permanecieron conectados, comunicándose con su propio lenguaje el amor que nos teníamos. Vi esa sonrisa picara aparecer en los labios de Edward y yo respondí de la misma manera – "Te amo, mi hermosa Bella"

No pude responderle ya que sus labios descendieron a los míos y me besó con la misma delicadeza con la que me abrazó. Mis ojos volvieron a cristalizarse en cuando me cruzó el pensamiento que este hombre que tenía en mis brazos y saboreando de sus cálidos labios era, a partir de ese momento, mío para siempre.

Edwards se separó ligeramente solo para secar mis mejillas con sus pulgares y después dejó un par de tiernos besos en cada una de ellas. Me volvió a sonreír antes de que otra ronda de aplausos y vítores se escucharan en la pequeña asamblea.

Sentí dos pares de bracitos en cada uno de mis lados y sonreí enormemente, bajé la mirada y mis dos angelitos estaban ahí paraditos, viendo hacia nosotros con sus caras angelicales y esa sonrisa perfecta que sólo ellos podían lograr.

"Ya somos una familia!" – chilló Lizzy emocionada

"Ya, preciosa" – contesté y sin pensar en mi vestido, me agaché a para estar a la altura de ellos y los abracé con toda la fuerza que pude aplicar sin terminar asfixiándolos – "los amo mucho"

Liz sonrió mientras Matt me abrazó por el cuello y recargó su cabecita en mi hombro, lo escuché y sentí suspirar antes de que se levantara y me susurrara el oído.

"Yo también te amo mamá"

Lágrimas de felicidad volvieron a formarse inmediatamente en mis ojos, pero luché con todo lo que tuve para no derramarlas, no quería que en mi día me la pasara lloriqueando y mucho menos cuando todo iba a quedar capturado en al menos veinte cámaras diferentes. Si llegara a ver una foto en donde la novia tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz en peor estado mi primer pensamiento sería que estaba drogada y no quería que eso pensaran de mí las demás personas.

Abrazamos y nos fotografiamos con toda nuestra familia y amigos antes de que ellos se retiraran a la zona donde se iba a servir el banquete y llevar a cabo la fiesta mientras Edward y yo junto con nuestros testigos (Carlisle y Esme los de Edward y Alice y Jasper los míos) nos fuimos a firmar los papeles de la boda civil. Era un trámite que considerábamos aburrido así que mientras nosotros escuchábamos la lectura del juez nuestros invitados eran atendidos con bocadillos y la banda de música que se había contratado.

"Puedes creer que ya somos esposos" – le dije a Edward después de acabar con el papeleo y mientras esperábamos a que nos dieran la orden de hacer nuestra primera gran entrada.

"Mía" – fue lo único que dijo antes de capturar mis labios en un beso apasionado – "te ves divina por cierto, como mi pequeño y hermoso ángel personal"

"Tú también te ves muy guapo y también eres mío" – dije ruborizada pero sonriendo ampliamente, hasta que sentí mis mejillas doler.

"Por siempre"

"Por siempre"

"Damas y caballeros que nos han honrado con su presencia este día tan importante para los Cullen" – se escuchó la voz de Alice por el micrófono. Edward apretó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el final de la mampara que nos ocultaba de todos – "Es de mi tremendo agrado y orgullo presentarles a ustedes, recién saliditos del horno, a los nuevos… Sr. Y Sra. Edward y Bella Masen!"

Con aplausos y chiflidos, probablemente de Emmett, entramos a la otra sección del jardín donde estaban dispuestas las mesas. Todo era blanco salvo los pequeños centros de mesas rojos y otros arreglos que había distribuidos por el área. Había una pequeña tarima blanca que hacía la función de pista de baile y otra más en el fondo donde se encontraba la banda, y en esos momentos Alice con el micrófono.

Sonreímos y en mi caso me ruboricé mientras caminábamos a la mesa principal donde sólo había cuatro asientos, de los cuales dos de ellos ya estaban ocupados por Matt y Lizzy. En cuanto tomamos asiento se escuchó el ruido característico de una copa ser golpeada gentilmente. Alcé la vista para ver a Carlisle parado en el estrado con la flauta de Champagne en una de sus manos.

"mmhmm… como ustedes sabes no sólo soy el padre de la novia sino el padrino del novio" – sonreí divertida ante las risitas que se escucharon – "y como tal es mi deber hacer el brindis… A Edward lo conozco desde que llegó a la facultad de medicina cuando sólo tenía 18 años, desde aquel momento supe que era un chico bien educado y con buenos valores. Me tocó estar con él en sus victorias y logros profesionales pero también estuve con él en el momento más difícil que tuvo que vivir." – Edward suspiró y apretó mi mano con más fuerza. Me giré para verlo y pude notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse calmado y sonreírle amablemente a Carlisle. Alcé nuestras manos y besé la suya en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto reconfortante.

"Vi de primera mano su lucha para sacar a sus hermanos y carrera adelante, poniendo a un lado sus sentimientos por el amor que tiene hacia a ellos. Ofrecí muchas veces mi ayuda pero él determinado y testarudo como su ahora esposa, se negó… por cierto, suerte con eso, ustedes dos son por mucho, la pareja más necia que jamás haya conocido" – solté una risita nerviosa que fue acompaña por las carcajadas de los demás, sobresaliendo la risa estridente de Emmett – "Así que cuando llegó un día al hospital sonriendo como nunca por causa de su nueva vecina me alegre por él, ya era justo que algo bueno le pasara. Cuando me enteré que esa dulce vecina era mi hija quedé sorprendido pero agradecido con Dios de que sus caminos se hayan cruzado. Los dos han pasado por mucho y merecen la felicidad de la que ahora gozan y como padre puedo decir que no hubiera preferido mejor hombre para mi hija que Edward y como padrino digo que; Edward has hecho la mejor elección de tu vida. Salud y felicidades!"

Aplaudí y me levanté para ir a abrazar a Carlisle y agradecerle por sus palabras. Besó mi cabeza y me regresó el abrazo como sólo un padre puede hacerlo, mi esposo se acercó también pero antes de que otra cosa pasara el garraspeo de Alice por el micrófono nos interrumpió.

En la tarima ya estaban Alice y Rose sosteniendo su propia copia y sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mi dirección.

"Un momento, todos, que viene el brindis de las damas de honor. Así que Bella y compañía siéntense, después se abrazan lo que quieran" – hice un mohín pero cumplí sus ordenes entre risitas del público presente. Carlisle palmeó el brazo de Edward después de que él le haya dado unas gracias rápidas y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Esme cargando a Ibi y la demás familia esperando a que la enana siguiera hablando.

"Como Bella no pudo decidirse entre quien de las dos iba a ser su dama de honor, henos aquí, compartiendo el escenario" – comentó Alice con falso tono de molestia.

"Pero haber si fue pronta para elegir a Edward, ahí si no mostró ni rastro de indecisión" – continuó Rosalie con la broma

"Porque descubrió que Eddie boy podía satisfacer sus necesidades reprimidas durante años!" – gritó Emmett desde su asiento causando que todo mundo estallara en risas y yo hundiera mi cara en mis manos, avergonzada.

Edward entre risas nerviosas, apartó mi escudo protector de mi cara, besó mi mejilla y acarició con ternura mi espalda.

"Cállate, Emmett!" – gritaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie.

"Como íbamos diciendo" – prosiguió Rose – "nuestra Bella siempre fue tímida, reservada e indecisa en muchas cosas, le costaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos y dejar entrar en su vida a otras personas ajenas a la familia"

"Y miren que lo intenté hasta el cansancio, pero Bella siendo pues… Bella, siempre me la ponía complicada. Ningún hombre era perfecto para ella" – interrumpió Alice e hizo que casi soltara un gruñido al recordar las dolorosas e inútiles citas que tuve en el pasado – "si hubiera sabido que tenías una fijación por los hombres dedicados a la ciencia, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas y discusiones" – comentó soltando risitas y sus ojos me veían con la picardía reflejada en ellos. Sacudí mi cabeza, incrédula.

"Pues claro, Bella se ha caracterizado por muchas cosas pero tonta no es una de ellas, sabía lo que le convenía" – intervino Rosalie, de mi boca salió un gemido de agonía mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Esas dos diablillas se habían subido al estrado con la única intensión de hacerme pasar el ridículo más grande de la historia. Sentí el pecho de mi esposo vibrar a causa de la risa que estaba tratando de sofocar, su mano seguía acariciando tanto mi cabello como mi espalda.

"El punto es que" – retomó Rose – "Bells, te queremos y estamos contentas de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera igual o más de lo que nosotros lo hacemos"

"Eres mi hermana y mejor amiga, el que hayas llegado a la familia ha sido lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. No creo que te lo haya dicho antes, pero gracias a ti y tu historia llegamos a San Francisco, dándonos el mejor regalo que nos hayas podido dar, Bella: El amor. Gracias a ti, Emmett y yo encontramos nuestras almas gemelas, era más que justo que tú también fueras retribuida de la misma manera… y hasta por partida triple" – dijo divertida Alice, señalando con su cabeza hacia donde estaban sentados mis niños. Le sonreí a mi hermana y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Ellos eran mi mayor regalo.

"Así que, brindemos por todo lo que nos hizo llegar a este día" – dijo Rose alzando su copa.

"Y por esta nueva etapa que están por comenzar, llena de dicha, amor y felicidad" – concluyó Alice.

"Salud!" – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Todos respondimos y dimos un trago a nuestras bebidas.

Mis damas volvieron a sus lugares, no sin antes reclamar su abrazo de mi parte. Los meseros hicieron su aparición, colocaron rápidamente el resto de la comida en la barra de buffet que había en una de las laterales y la pronto los invitados estaban formados para servirse lo que estábamos ofreciendo.

Obviamente, ser el festejado tiene sus ventajas, ni los niños ni nosotros nos tuvimos que parar para nada, teníamos dos meseros que estaban atendiendo nuestra mesa, lo que nos dio mayor oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro momento juntos.

"Mami, yo cuando me case quiero que tú seas la novia" – comentó Lizzy entre bocados de su pollo. Todo pasó al miso tiempo; Edward casi avienta la champagne que estaba bebiendo y empezó a toser descontrolado; Matt dejó caer su tenedor dramáticamente y nada faltó para que se cayera de la silla, producto de sus carcajadas; yo simplemente me quedé parpadeando como idiota, sin dar crédito a las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

"¿Por qué, cielo?" – tuve que preguntar. Mi hermosa niñita sonreía divertida por las reacciones de su familia pero era evidente que no entendía el motivo de ellas.

"Porque te ves muy bonita con ese vestido" – contestó como si fuera la cosa más evidente del planeta.

"Así es, enana, Bella se ve hermosa en este vestido" – comentó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos que le produjo su ataque de tos.

"Si" – murmuró ya sin interés antes de volver a su comida

"Increíble" – susurró mi esposo mientras otra ronda de quedas risitas lo invadía.

Fruncí el ceño

"¿No crees que deberíamos explicarle cómo son las cosas?" – cuestioné confusa. Edward negó con la cabeza

"No, es mejor no meterle ideas antes de tiempo" – dijo con tono serio. Me le quedé viendo justo en la cara con la esperanza de detectar un deje de broma en ella pero todo lo que vi fue sinceridad pura.

"No me digas que me casé con un padre sobreprotector y celoso que no dejará ser feliz a su hija?"

Edward volvió a reír y movió su cabeza negativamente.

"No, sólo no quiero pensar en eso ahora, ella es mi chiquita" – me digo casi con tono apenado.

Sonreí y le di un piquito en los labios.

"Te amo"

"Te amo, Sra. Masen"

Terminamos de comer y estuvimos platicando un poco más en lo que esperábamos a que todos los comensales estuvieran satisfechos. Debo decir, que aunque eran platillos sencillos y fáciles de hacer, estaban deliciosos y me dio la impresión de que todos los disfrutaron.

Muchas personas se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos y cuando menos me di cuenta el sol empezó a descender, dentro de muy poco tiempo se ocultaría. De repente se escuchó un micrófono ser encendido, volvimos la atención hacia el ruido y vi a la vocalista de la banda parada en medio, con el pedestal en mano.

"Como es la tradición, es hora del primer baile de los recién casados" – informó – "así que se solicita la presencia del Sr. y la Sra. Masen al centro de la pista."

Sonreí con nerviosismo y rogué por no hacer el ridículo allá enfrente. Edward se levantó de su asiento y me ofreció su mano e instintivamente la tomé.

"Vas a estar bien, mi amor" – me dijo con voz dulce, haciendo a un lado los temores que estaban comenzando a surgir. Le sonreí en respuesta y me dejé guiar por él hasta la plataforma de madera.

Una suave mezcla de piano con batería se escuchó en cuanto llegamos al centro de la pista, en un ritmo que pude identificar como Jazz o algo similar. Edward tomó mi mano izquierda y la acunó en la suya mientras que su mano libre se posaba suavemente en mi cintura. Actuando de nuevo por instinto, puse mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y di un paso hacia él para quedar más cerca. Alcé la cara y me encontré inmediatamente con sus hermosos ojos puestos en los míos. Movió nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta que quedaran a la altura de su pecho, entre nuestros cuerpos, y bajó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la mía.

Y empezó a movernos al ritmo de la música, en cuanto la primera estrofa fue cantada, reconocí la canción inmediatamente. _Someone like you_ de _Van Morrinson_. Le sonreí a mi esposo.

"Me encanta esta canción"

"Lo sé" – susurró – "a mí también y es perfecta ¿no crees?"

"Mmhmm" – musité antes de dejarme perder por el ritmo y la letra de la canción. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de ese momento en brazos de mi Edward.

"Someone like you makes it all worthwhile. Someone like you keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you.(1)" – la suave y cadenciosa voz de Edward cantó en mi oído. Suspiré contenta y liberé mi mano de la suya para poder rodear su cuello y atraerlo más a mí.

"Te amo" – susurré en respuesta en su oído.

Edward me apretó más y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, todo sin siquiera perder un solo bit del ritmo. Moví una de mis manos para masajear su cabello mientras la otra permanecía firmemente en su hombro. Utilicé nuestra actual posición en mi ventaja y ladeé mi cabeza para que mi boca quedara justo en su oreja.

Ahora era mi turno, tal vez no tendría la mejor voz del mundo pero eso no me iba a impedir dedicarle las siguientes líneas al hombre que amo.

"I've been doin' some soul searching to find out where you're at. I've been up and down the highway in all kinds of foreign lands. Someone like you makes it all worthwhile. Someone like you keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you.(2)" – para cuando terminé, sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello y lo escuché suspirar mi nombre.

Se incorporó y tomó nuestra posición inicial con su frente apoyada en la mía y con nuestros ojos conectados, transmitiéndonos todo lo que en ese momento sentíamos. No importaba la gente a nuestro alrededor, ni los flashes de las cámaras o incluso los chiflidos molestos de Emmett. Nada más que mi hombre de los ojos esmeralda más hermosos que jamás haya visto, donde con sólo una pequeña mirada podías ver el alma detrás de tan increíble ser humano.

"The best is yet to come… someone exactly like you…(3)" – nos cantamos mutuamente antes de que la canción llegara a su fin. Esas palabras que no podían ser más ciertas. La única persona que me imaginaba compartir mi vida era como él, alguien exactamente como él, sin más ni menos. Mi Edward era perfecto para mí.

"Mi Bells, mi esposa, te amo tanto" – susurraba Edward una y otra vez, las mismas veces que yo le decía también lo mucho que lo amaba. Aún cuando la canción había terminado nosotros seguíamos ahí parados, perdidos el uno con el otro. No fue hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro que me separé de mi esposo.

Carlisle y Esme estaban parados junto a nosotros y el primero tenía la mano extendida hacia mí.

"Sentimos mucho arruinar su momento, pero Alice nos trajo aquí casi a punta de navaja" – se rió Carlisle a la misma vez que negaba con la cabeza – "al parecer es tiempo del baile padres e hijos"

Edward y yo les sonreímos antes de que cada quien tomara su respectiva pareja. Pronto, los demás invitados nos acompañaron en la pista y la verdadera fiesta dio inicio.

Creo que pasé por los brazos de todos en esa pista y aunque mis pies me estaban punzando a causa de las zapatillas, me estaba divirtiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Hicimos algunos rituales como compartir el pastel y aventar el ramo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de llevar a cabo otros como la liga, así que decidimos prescindir de ellos, sólo nos enfocamos en las cosas que nos hacían sentir cómodos. Pasé mucho tiempo bailando con Matt y Lizzy, los quería disfrutar antes de que me separara de ellos durante semana y media.

"Mira quien quiere unirse a la fiesta" – escuché a mi marido decir. Volteé hacia el lugar donde provenía su voz y lo vi llegar con Ibi en sus brazos.

Sonreí y extendí mis brazos para que me la diera a cargar. La niñita tenía casi seis meses y era muy despierta y traviesa. Ibi aplaudió, o más bien lo intento, cuando me vio.

"Quieres bailar, preciosa" – le dije con tono infantil mientras me movía de un lado a otro para mecerla – "¿y sus padres?"

Edward se encogió de hombros

"Nadie sabe donde están, desaparecieron misteriosamente" – digo con tono de diversión.

No me pasó por alto lo que estaba insinuando y fruncí mi nariz. Muy típico de ellos.

"A qué familia has llegado, Ibi" – le dije con el mismo tono mientras la niña gritaba emocionada y empezaba a rebotar su traserito en mi brazo como queriendo bailar.

"Quiero bailar con ella!" – intervino Matt al ver el entusiasmo de la bebé.

Bajé a Ibi a la plataforma, se quedó sentadita y Matt se sentó con ella y le movía sus bracitos con delicadeza al ritmo de la música, ganándose más grititos agudos por parte de su prima.

Así pasamos el resto de la velada, hasta que nos dieron las siete de la noche y Alice nos recordó, 'amablemente', que teníamos que abandonar la fiesta para que todos los invitados nos pudieran despedir.

Edward y yo queríamos estar tanto tiempo en la fiesta como nos fuera posible, pero sabíamos que tenía que llegar la hora en la que tendríamos que irnos, nuestro avión salía en la madrugada y necesitábamos cambiarnos antes y llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. La vocalista de la banda anunció nuestra despedida y pronto todos los invitados que quedaban se reunieron en las afueras del jardín donde estaba el Volvo de Edward, adornado por Alice, esperándonos.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo despidiendo a nuestra familia, incluidos Emmett y Rosalie quienes reaparecieron al cabo de un rato. Al abrazar a cada uno de los miembros de dicha familia el nudo en mi garganta se me hacía más insoportable, y todavía fue más difícil cuando tuve que escuchar las palabras de cariño y aliento que recibía de cada uno de ellos. Pero logré salir victoriosa y aunque mi sonrisa era tensa y mis ojos se sentían incómodos, no derramé ni una sola gota.

Pero fue cuando me incliné para despedirme de mis angelitos que la sensación me estaba ahogando. Habíamos hablado con ellos y explicado nuestra separación muchas veces, ellos lo entendían y estaban contentos de que nos iban a ir a encontrar después. Pero al verlos ahí paraditos, con leves sonrisitas nerviosas y en sus ojos reflejando el entendimiento y la tristeza me estaba partiendo el alma. Los abracé a cada uno por separado y no me cansé de decirles lo mucho que los quería y los iba a extrañar.

Mi Lizz dejó caer una lágrima al entender que el momento de separarnos había llegado, pero rápido la limpió con su manita y volvió a sonreír. Edward se acuclilló a mi lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Pude ver lo mucho que a él le estaba constando todo esto también.

"No estés triste, mi princesita, nos vamos a ver muy pronto" – consoló mi marido. La niña movía su cabecita como forma de comprensión y nos volvió a abrazar.

"Cuiden mucho de los perritos, de acuerdo?" – les dije a los dos, en un intento desesperado de cambiar a un tema más agradable. Era inevitable la partida pero al menos quería asegurarme que los íbamos a dejar bien.

Los dos asintieron en silencio, sonriendo más genuinamente, como siempre lo hacían cada que nuestras mascotas eran mencionadas.

"Les hablaremos todos los días" – les recordó Edward dulcemente, mientras atraía a Matt hacia él para abrazarlo – "y ustedes pueden hablarnos cuando quieran"

"¿Cuánto tiempo para que estemos juntos tiene que pasar?" – dijo Lizzy con voz triste.

Tomé sus manitas y las extendí enfrente de ella para que quedaran a la vista sus diez deditos.

"Cada día que pase tú vas quitando uno de tus deditos" – le dije mientras le iba doblando gentilmente cada uno de ellos hasta que nada más quedó uno – "cuando nada más tengas un dedito eso quiere decir que ese día nos vamos a ver. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sip" – murmuró manteniendo la vista en sus manitas.

"Diviértanse mucho pero háganle caso a sus abuelitos" – instruyó Edward. En esta ocasión los niños se iban a quedar al cuidado de Esme y Carlisle. Vi de reojo como los mencionados sonreían e inevitablemente yo también lo hice. Desde hoy ese título se había vuelto oficial. – "Nosotros nos vamos a adelantar pero los vamos a estar esperando"

"Y podemos hacer eso de la camarita un día?" – preguntó Matt quedamente.

Edward y yo reímos levemente y asentimos al mismo tiempo. Durante nuestras charlas preparatorias les habíamos enseñado a usar la cámara web de la laptop y les habíamos dicho que por ahí podíamos vernos e incluso enseñarles paisajes y algunas otras cosas.

"Lo haremos tan seguido como podamos" – prometió Edward – "los queremos mucho, enanos, y no los queremos tristes, así que ahorita que nos vayamos ustedes vuelvan a la fiesta y sigan bailando con sus tíos e Ibi"

"Nunca abrieron sus regalos" – dijo Lizzy de repente preocupada, después de que los dos prometieran divertirse.

Solté unas risitas. Besé los cabellos de mis dos hijitos y me incorporé con la ayuda de Edward.

"Tienen mi completo permiso para que ustedes los abran y después nos dice que cosa nos regalaron por teléfono" – les dije más animada aunque sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho sólo de verlos ahí paraditos.

A los dos se les iluminó la cara y me alegré de que al menos su humor pareciera haber mejorado. Sin poder resistirme los volví a abrazar y besar seguido de mi Edward antes de que este mismo me tomara de la mano.

"Se nos hace tarde amor" – me dijo con voz cariñosa y después besó mi sien consoladoramente.

Suspiré y con una mirada rápida hacia toda mi familia y amigos me dejé llevar por el hombre de mi vida hacia el Volvo, caminamos con pasó tranquilo lo que rápidamente se convirtió en un error debido a la agresión de granos de arroz que estábamos recibiendo. Me reí antes de que Edward me jalara y echara a correr, tratando de protegerme lo mejor que pudo.

Me escoltó hacia la puerta del pasajero y la abrió para mí, me detuve nuevamente y mis ojos volaron hacia mis pequeñas creaturitas, quienes estaban de lo más entretenidas aventando arroz a Jasper y Emmett.

Volví a suspirar.

"Todo va a estar bien, mi amor" – me susurró mi marido en el oído antes de besarlo tiernamente. Asentí y me metí al carro, creyendo plenamente en las palabras de mi esposo.

Edward tardó unos cuantos segundos en llegar al lado del conductor e introducirse al auto. Me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa característica de él y encendió el motor del coche. Los dos despedimos con la mano a la pequeña muchedumbre que nos contemplaba a lo lejos antes de que el Volvo empezara a andar. Una vez en la carretera, mi esposo se volteó hacia mí, me tomó de la mano y la besó dulcemente.

"Lista, Sra. Masen?"

"Contigo, siempre" – dije honestamente.

Estaba más que lista para empezar mi nueva vida. Junto a Edward como mi esposo y a mis angelitos como mis hijos. Justo en el lugar del mundo en donde pertenecía.

* * *

**(1) Alguien como tú hace que todo valga la pena. Alguien como tú me mantiene contento (satisfecho). Alguien exactamente como tú.**

**(2) He estado haciendo una búsqueda de almas para descubrir dónde estás. He tenido altas y bajas durante el trayecto en toda clase de tierras extranjeras. Alguien como tú hace que todo valga la pena. Alguien como tú me mantiene contento (satisfecho). Alguien exactamente como tú.**

**(3) Lo mejor está aún por venir… Alguien exactamente como tú…**

**

* * *

**

**Nos leemos prontooo...  
**


	2. La luna de miel

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER. Y TAMPOCO SOY DUEÑA DEL CRUCERO :(**

**Me tarde en regresar pero lo hice! antes de que lean la luna de miel, les recuerdo que en mi profile puden ver las fotos que suba de este capítulo. **

**Espero no descepcionar. Nos vemos la siguiente semana que ya tengo preparada otra historia para publicar, por si se quieren dar su vuelta por aquí. Sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

OUTTAKE 2**

**BPOV.**

Edward manejó por las calles de San Francisco hacia nuestro hogar, donde nos íbamos a cambiar de ropa y recoger las maletas antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Durante todo el trayecto mi ahora esposo se la pasó cantándome las canciones románticas que se escuchaban en el estéreo del Volvo y de vez en cuando me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba. De más está decir que mi sonrisa nunca se desvaneció, no importaba lo tonta que me veía.

Aparcamos en nuestra casa un poco antes de las ocho de la noche. Edward tuvo que ayudarme a salir puesto que traía mi vestido de novia y manobrear con él en un espacio tan reducido como el asiento de un auto me estaba resultando complicado por decir lo menos.

No estuve parada ni cinco segundos en el pavimento de nuestro estacionamiento cuando mis pies dejaron de tocarlo. Solté un gritito de sorpresa y enganché mis brazos al cuello de Edward para no caerme. Mi esposo se echó a reír y besó mi frente.

"Te tengo, mi amor" – me aseguró antes de empezar a caminar, cerrando la puerta del Volvo con uno de sus pies.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y me dispuse a disfrutar del recorrido en brazos de mi hombre, mis manos jugaban con su cabello y mis labios parecían indispuestos a dejar de tocar la suave piel de su cuello, su barbilla rasurada y hasta la hendidura debajo de su oreja. Lo escuché soltar un leve gruñido y sonreí con satisfacción.

"Bella, si continuas con esto me temo que no llegaremos adentro" – me advirtió con voz grave – "y no se me antoja dar un espectáculo gratis a los vecinos."

"Lo siento" – mentí y volví a besar su punto débil: el lóbulo de su ojera, para después tomarlo gentilmente entre mis labios y morderlo juguetonamente.

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte y me apretó aún más a su torso. Con piernas y brazos trémulos llegó al umbral de nuestra casa, lo sentí cuando apartó uno de sus brazos de mi cuerpo para buscar la llave y después abrir la puerta con apuración.

Bajó su cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió divertido. Besó la punta de mi nariz y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, esposa mía?" – susurró amorosamente, descendió de nuevo para darme un leve beso en mis labios.

"Amarme?" – respondí con lo que esperaba fuera una voz inocente y viéndolo a través de mis pestañas.

"Hmmm… eso no será problema." – murmuró con la voz cargada de sentimiento, sus ojos brillaban mostrando sus propias emociones, toda su cara era la personificación de la felicidad y quede embelesada con ella. Atiné a sonreírle y alzar un poco mi cara para besar la comisura de sus labios – "Bien, Sra. Masen, creo que es hora de cruzar esta puerta y llevarla a sus aposentos"

Solté unas risitas tontas y besé su mejilla.

"Todo un caballero"

Me sonrió torcidamente y después de contemplar mi rostro con tal intensidad que me hizo sonrojarme levemente, mi esposo retomó sus pasos y lentamente entramos a nuestro hogar. Ese momento fue perfecto, único e inolvidable. No me importaba las millonésimas de veces que pasamos por esa puerta anteriormente, esta era la primera vez que la traspasábamos como marido y mujer.

Sonreí por mi hilo de pensamientos y abracé a mi esposo aún más fuerte mientras volvía a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Edward cerró la puerta y caminó hacia las escaleras. Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza decirle que no tenía que cargarme hasta nuestra habitación, estaba disfrutando como nunca nuestra cercanía.

Por eso cuando llegamos al pie de nuestra cama y me depositó con cuidado en el suelo, sentí que mis labios se levantaron en, lo que Edward llamaba, mi puchero chantajista. Se rió de mí, me tomó de la cintura para acercarme más a él y besó mis ya mencionados labios sobresaltados.

"Aw! Eres tan adorable" – canturreó alegre antes de abrazarme fuertemente y enterrar su cara en mi cuello, lo sentí aspirar aire y después suspiró – "como quisiera tener más tiempo ahorita"

Sonreí, apreté mis brazos sobre sus hombros y no hice más que concordar con él.

"Podemos cambiar el vuelo" – sugerí esperanzada, aunque sabía que era una idiotez.

Edward volvió a suspirar y lo sentí mover su cabeza negativamente sobre la piel de mi cuello.

"Entonces no llegaríamos a tiempo para abordar el crucero" – me recordó con voz derrotada que me hizo reír. Él se incorporó y me miró con la diversión en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, pero ahorita podemos… mmm…" – me sonrojé – "ser rápidos?" – ofrecí descaradamente.

Como era de esperarse, Edward se me quedó viendo con shock antes de reír a carcajadas. Me volvió a acercar hacia él y recargó su barbilla en mi cabeza después de haber depositado un beso.

"Sí, podemos… pero prefiero tomarme mi tiempo" – confesó haciendo que mi rubor subiera treinta tonos más en cuestión de segundos. Edward, como si no hubiera presentido mi predicamento, puso sus labios en mi oído, sopló ligeramente causando una ola de escalofríos en mi cuerpo y después me susurró – "anda, mi amor, necesitamos apurarnos y creo que nos vendría bien una ducha" – asentí mecánicamente, sintiéndome agobiada por el repentino calor en el ambiente… o tal vez sólo era yo, a esas alturas ya no se podría estar segura. Mi marido se incorporó y fue entonces que estuve cara a cara con el vivo retrato de la picardía. _Lo había hecho a propósito!_ Le hice un mohín pero dude que lo haya visto dado que me giró rápidamente para quedara a espaldas de él. _Tramposo!_ – "¿Te ayudo con tu vestido, mi vida?"

"Por favor" – atiné a decir, mis brazos estaban cruzados en mi pecho como señal de mi descontento.

Escuché las finas risitas de mi esposo, seguido del ruido característico de un cierre ser abierto, inmediatamente el cálido aire tocó mi recién expuesta, y en esos momentos súper sensible, piel de mi espalda, provocando otra ronda de escalofríos y piel chinita.

Refunfuñé frustrada.

Los firmes brazos de mi provocador marido me rodearon por detrás y sus labios empezaron a atender mis hombros con suaves y tiernos besos.

"Lo siento, mi amor, no pretendía hacerte sentir… incómoda" – dijo entre besos haciendo que bufara incrédula… o medio gimiera, ya no recuerdo – "si te hace sentir mejor, yo estoy en igual o peor condición que la tuya, cielo"

Bueno, sí. Eso siempre ayudaba. _Eso _y los muy efectivos besos que me daba que estaban logrando desaparecer mi molestia.

"Me perdonas, mi hermosa Bella?" – me lo dijo con esa suave cadencia que sólo él podía lograr que en conjunto con su voz aterciopelada hicieron que mis reticencias rezagadas se esfumaran inmediatamente.

"Tienes suerte que te ame" – le dije con tono de seriedad fingida. Él me volvió a girar y besó mi mejilla.

"Lo sé" – murmuró cerca de mis labios antes de que se apoderara de ellos.

Cuando logramos separarnos, varios minutos más tarde, cada quien se dirigió a uno de los baños para tomar una ducha rápida, ninguno de los dos confiaba en su autocontrol como para compartir el baño y tampoco estábamos dispuestos a perder el crucero por el cual ya habíamos pagado. Me cambié con algo de ropa cómoda y ligera dado que el vuelo era largo y además íbamos a llegar a un clima tropical, prefería pasar algo de frío ahorita en la madrugada que morir de calor por la mañana. Además siempre podía contar con Edward como mi calefacción portátil.

Una vez que terminamos de arreglarnos y checar que no olvidábamos nada, Edward bajó las maletas y se las entregó al taxista que nos estaba esperando afuera de la casa mientras yo le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya estábamos haciendo fila para registrar el equipaje y aunque me sentía más allá de emocionada no podía evitar pensar en mi familia y en mi par de angelitos que hace un par de horas tenía en mis brazos. Así que cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de abordaje tomé mi celular y marqué al primer número que se me vino a la mente: Alice.

La primera vez que marqué fui groseramente cortada. Intenté varias veces más pero Alice seguía cortándome las llamadas, fruncí el ceño ante el comportamiento tan inusual de mi hermana, Edward trató de calmarme diciéndome que probablemente ya estuviera dormida, pero eso era casi imposible, eran apenas las once y _sabía_ que Alice seguía en la fiesta, el conjunto estaba contratado hasta media noche. Volví a marcar una última vez, decidida a llamarle a Jasper o los demás miembros de la familia si la enana me seguía esquivando.

Finalmente, después de siete timbrazos, la voz de Alice se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Bells, qué milagro que me hables!" – saludó con una voz demasiado aguda como para pasarla por simple entusiasmo además que temblaba un poco, señal de nerviosismo.

"¿Cuál milagro, Alice? Llevo rato queriendo comunicarme contigo" – dije molesta pero a la vez receptiva, algo no me olía bien y no era el café que acaba de comprarnos Edward. – "¿Por qué cortabas mis llamadas?"

"Yoooo?" – alargó la palabra, con tono fingido de sorpresa – "seguro algo paso con la señal porque nunca sonó mi celular, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, querida hermana"

"¿Alice, qué pasa?" – fui al grano, era obvio que me estaba evitando y que en esos momentos algo me estaba ocultando.

"Ya te lo dije, la señal" – lo dijo como si estuviera con alguien incapaz de razonar, lo cual me hizo enojar.

"Alice! Ya dime lo que está pasando" – demandé

La escuché soltar una larga exhalación antes de hablar.

"Ok, pero que conste que te queríamos evitar el disgusto" – dijo con la voz entre de disculpas y defensiva – "además ya tenemos todo bajo control" – agregó rápidamente antes de que le exigiera que me dijera por qué tanto misterio.

Edward notó que algo iba mal por el tono de voz que estaba usando y por lo que me oía decir y se volteó a verme con preocupación, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

"Alice, ya suéltalo!" – urgí antes de poner mi teléfono en alta voz para que los dos fuéramos capaces de escuchar. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas y algo andaba mal, Edward debía enterarse también.

"Ok, pero que quede asentado en el record que tú lo pediste" – dijo otra vez nerviosa.

"Alice…!" –esta vez grité exasperada pero no logré decir nada más que su nombre, ya que la enana me lo impidió.

"Ya, ya…" – suspiró derrotada – "no sé cómo decir esto pero… es Lizzy" – murmuró apenas con voz audible.

Mi corazón se agitó y mi cabeza empezó a pensar en las posibles cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a mi princesita en el escaso tiempo que nos habíamos separado. Escuché a mi marido jadear y rápido tomó mi celular.

"Alice ¿qué tiene? ¿qué le pasó?" – dijo con voz controlada pero podía ver el frenesí en sus ojos.

"Ah! Genial están los dos escuchándome" – se quejó mi hermana – "bien, supongo que esto será entretenido… De acuerdo, aquí va…"

Los dos permanecimos en silencio, mirando con intensidad el aparato que sostenía mi esposo en espera de que la enana siguiera hablando. Pude distinguir un ruido extraño, aún con el sonido de la música que se estaba tocando en la fiesta, casi podía jurar que ese ruido era el característico a cuando alguien jala el mantel y se lleva toda la losa y copas consigo. Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas entre preocupadas y confundidas antes de que Alice volviera a hablar.

"Estee… bueno, lo pondré de la manera más gentil que pueda" – tamborileé mis dedos, desesperada, en el descansa brazos de mi silla – "verán… Lizzy está… tiene…"

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" – urgió mi esposo esta vez.

"Una pequeñísima… casi insignificante… saturación etílica" – susurró las últimas palabras apresurada.

Me quedé inmóvil por un micro segundo, que fue lo que tardé en entender sus palabras y al aparecer Edward también lo hizo ya que los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Emborracharon a mi niña?"

La risa nerviosa de Alice se dejó escuchar antes de que contestara.

"Justamente por eso no quería contestar, se iban a poner histéricos por nada" – confesó y yo bufé. Desde cuando emborrachar a menores era catalogado como nada? Estaba a punto de hablar, o más bien gritar, otra vez pero la enana se me adelantó – "y no! Ninguno de nosotros la emborrachó. Juró que somos inocentes!" – dijo teatralmente

"Entonces me quieres explicar ¿cómo es que mi niñita llegó a ese estado?" – demandé

"Esto fue lo que pasó" – empezó a detallar – "estábamos todos bailando y pasándola de lo lindo cuando Liz dijo que tenía sed y se fue a una de las mesas. Cuando regresó hizo el comentario de que su jugo espumoso sabía gracioso pero todos pensamos que era porque estaba caliente o sin espuma… no fue hasta que nos dimos cuenta que se estaba comportando medio raro que descubrimos que estaba un poquito… entonada"

"¿Qué hizo?" – pregunté de inmediato.

"Bueno, lo primero que notamos fue la forma en la que bailaba" – se empezó a reír mi hermana sin preocupación alguna – "la hubieran visto! Se movía tan gracioso, empezó a imitar los pasos de baile seductores que Rose le estaba haciendo a Em. Déjeme decirles que tiene un movimiento de caderas, im-pre-sio-nan-te! Luego se fue a bailar con su pareja imaginaria, la tomó de la cintura y del hombro, según ella, y empezó a dar vueltas y lo regañaba porque al parecer el sujeto ese tiene dos pies izquierdos!" – la narración de Alice fue interrumpida por sus carcajadas incontrolables, mientras tanto Edward y yo permanecíamos en completo silencio. – "Claro que eso causó que se mareara a un más de lo que ya estaba y empezó a caminar torpemente con los bracitos extendidos y gritándonos que dejáramos de movernos tan rápido que no nos podía sujetar. Mi pobre Lizzy decidió mejor tirarse de espaldas y comenzar a cantar las canciones que se estaban tocando, cambiándole completamente las letras."

Permanecí sentada, teniendo problemas para asimilar tanto sus palabras como el hecho de que Lizzy, mi pequeña e inocente niña, estaba en estado inconveniente a unos cuantos minutos de distancia.

Edward, en cambio, manejó mejor la situación y rápido se concentró en lo importante.

"¿Nadie sabe cuánto alcohol ingirió?" – le preguntó a mi hermana, quien rápido respondió con un simple y gracioso 'no'. Edward siguió cuestionando – "¿Hace cuánto tiempo es de eso? ¿En qué estado se encuentra? ¿está consciente, puede caminar?"

"Está bien, Edward, de verdad, como ya dije sólo está un poco… desinhibida" – contestó mi hermana divertida – "pero está bien, papá ya se está ocupando, creemos que muy pronto entrará en la etapa somnolienta, está por terminar la etapa en donde se ríe de todo." – Alice suspiró. – "Este video vale oro!"

Negué con la cabeza, para nada extrañada que hayan decidido filmar todo el acontecimiento.

"Increíble" – murmuró Edward mientras controlaba la risa – "quiero hablar con ella"

Escuché a Alice del otro lado de la línea hablar con quién sabe quien, varios murmullos se levantaron y unas cuantas risas antes de que la voz de mi angelito apareciera.

"Siiiiii? ¿Quién eeeeees?" – dijo en tono demasiado jovial y soltando risitas.

Sonreí a pesar de la situación y respondí rápido.

"Hola, cielo, soy Bella"

"BELLAAA!" – gritó emocionada – "mami Belly… Belly, Belly, Belly…" – canturreó para después dar lugar a otro ataque de pequeñas risitas seguido de un gracioso eructo – "upsi, perdón!"

"Enanita ¿cómo te sientes?" – preguntó Edward haciendo un pésimo trabajo tratando de controlar su diversión.

"Papii! ¿dónde estás que no te veo?"

"Te estoy hablando por teléfono, princesa"

"Oooooraaleeees!" – siguió hablando entre risitas – "oyes y ¿cómo estás?"

Solté una carcajada que tapé rápido con mi mano. No quería reírme pero era inevitable, cualquier rastro de preocupación quedó opacado por mi diversión. Mi esposo tosió fuertemente para tapar sus propias carcajadas y contestó.

"Bien, cielo, pero dime tú cómo estás?"

"Ooooh! Pues yo aquí" – dijo entusiasta para después continuar en un susurro – "dicen que toy borrachita pero shhh… no se tienen que enterar mis papis"

Edward recargó su boca en mi hombro para amortiguar sus carcajadas y yo hice un tremendo esfuerzo para calmarme, aunque era notorio que estaba siendo inservible.

"Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, Lizzy" – respondí aún riendo.

"Fiuuu… mi cabecita me da vueltas" – murmuró entre bostezos y después hipeó

"Liz… Lizzy…. ELIZABETH!" – gritó mi marido cuando la niña dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y en lugar se puso a canturrear algo totalmente inteligible en un tono de voz bastante agudo.

"Oh! Escuchó mi nombre, shhh…" – arrastró sus palabras y su voz parecía asombrada. Escuché la voz de Alice decirle que sus papás estaban hablando con ella por el celular antes de que mi angelito soltara un gritito de emoción.

"Enana, escúchame bien" – le dijo Edward cuando Liz se quedó callada.

"Sip, papi" – dijo con voz cantarina.

"Ves con tu abuelito y dile que te dé algo para el dolor de cabeza y después duérmete, por favor." – instruyó Edward, diciendo cada palabra con calma para que la niña lo entendiera.

"Hum! No me duele la cabeza." – dijo extrañada.

"Sólo haz lo que te digo, cielo. Se obediente y deja que tu abuelito te ayude."

"Oki!" – chilló y después se escuchó un sonido sordo.

Edward negó la cabeza, todavía incrédulo pero con una sonrisa entretenida.

"Esa pequeña viciosa acaba de raspar mi teléfono!" – dijo Alice con el shock reflejado en su voz. – "su pequeño monstruito salió corriendo en busca de papá como si de un día de barata se tratara, teniendo la osadía de tirar mi celular porque al parecer ya no le interesaba. Pueden creerlo!" – gritó ofendida.

"Eso te pasa por no vigilarla como se debe." – le dije sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa burlona.

"Qué no se supone que su vuelo sale ahorita?" – dijo acusatoriamente.

"Alice Cullen, acaso nos estás cortando?" – cuestioné con tono falso de indignación.

"Sería incapaz pero en este caso sí! Anden vayan a disfrutas las maravillas de la luna de miel y no se preocupen por nada que tenemos todo bajo control"

"Se nota" – dije sarcástica.

"Cállate, Bella! Fue un accidente! Nosotros que íbamos a saber que a Lizzy le iba a gustar la copa!" – se volvió a defender. – "Ya dejen de perder el tiempo conmigo y disfruten sus días solos."

Fruncí el ceño mientras Edward seguía mostrando la diversión en su rostro.

"Les hablo en cuanto lleguemos y espero que esta vez si me contestes a la primera."

"Qué genio, Bella. Te diría el típico 'ya cásate' pero eso ya no aplica contigo y no tengo ganas de que me recuerdes a mi progenitora."

Me reí ante las tontería salían de la boca de mi hermana. Edward se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme que nuestro vuelo acababa de ser anunciado, de lo cual ni siquiera fui consciente.

Me despedí rápidamente de Alice, pidiéndole que me saludara a todos, que me mantuviera informada de todo lo que pasaba con la familia y les dijera a los niños que los amaba antes de colgar y caminar de la mano de mi marido hacia la puerta que nos correspondía.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – le pregunté después de que pasáramos un buen rato en silencio y al ver que él tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

"Estoy tratando de imaginarme a Lizzy toda alcoholizada pero me cuesta trabajo, aún me resulta todo eso una situación bastante bizarra, si no lo hubiera escuchado hubiera jurado que mi cuñada trataba de jugarnos una broma."

"Aún no hemos pasado ni 24 horas de casados y nuestros hijos ya se nos estás descarriando! ¿Qué crees que eso quiera decir de nosotros?" – pregunté curiosa con un tono entretenido.

Mi esposo me sonrió y besó mi cabeza.

"No lo sé, mi amor, pero me asegurare de que disfrutemos estos días al máximo antes de regresar a la locura que es nuestra familia."

Me reí, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, optando por llevar a cabo su plan y empecé a disfrutar del placer que me brindaba estar a su lado.

De no ser por el ligero dolor que tenía en la espalda y cuello, y el entumecimiento de mis piernas no hubiera sido consciente de las seis horas que acababa de pasar en el avión ya que prácticamente me quedé dormida durante todo el trayecto.

Aún adormilada, Edward me arrastró a paso veloz por el aeropuerto de Miami para recoger nuestro equipaje, eran unos minutos pasados de las siete de la mañana, el vuelo se había retrasado un poco dejándonos con escasa media hora para cruzar toda la ciudad y llegar al puerto donde estaba embarcado el crucero que íbamos a tomar hacia la Riviera Francesa.

Gracias a que la suerte parecía estar de nuestro lado, pudimos recoger nuestras maletas sin contratiempos y tomar un taxi casi igual de rápido, y siendo tan temprano el tráfico era prácticamente nulo. El sueño se me fue en cuento pusimos un pie afuera del aeropuerto, el clima era agradable, el sol ya había salido y el aire se empezaba a sentir algo caliente. El océano brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol, unos cuantos amantes del ejercicio iban por las aceras corriendo, patinando, o en bicicleta, algunos acompañados de sus mascotas.

Sentí el brazo de mi marido, que estaba alrededor de mis hombros, apretarse un poco más y después sus labios en mi sien.

"No sabes lo adorable que te ves en estos momentos, Bella." – susurró para que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos del taxista. Me giré a verlo y le sonreí tímidamente. – "Sra. Masen eres impactantemente hermosa."

Empujé su hombro con el mío en un gesto juguetón.

"Sobre todo con las ojeras que estoy segura tengo y mi cabello sin haber tocado cepillo durante no sé cuánto tiempo, verdad?"

Edward se rió, puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

"Banalidades, Bella. Ante mis ojos tu eres hermosa no importa qué, incluso con ese canal de saliva que está adornando tu boca" – abrí los ojos en pánico y rápido una de mis manos voló a cubrir mis labios mientras que la otra trataba de abrir el bolso que llevaba para buscar una toallita húmeda. Edward volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte y quitó con delicadeza la mano que estaba en mi boca. – "era broma, amor. Te ves divina."

Le mandé una mirada asesina que no pude mantener por mucho tiempo gracias a mi terrible debilidad por esa sonrisa torcida suya y pronto me encontré sonriéndole también.

"Eres un insolente" – traté que mi voz saliera como una acusación, pero la diversión me lo estaba impidiendo.

"Y tú eres una terrible actriz" – respondió con tono burlón antes de besar ligeramente mi mejilla – "te adoro, esposa mía."

Sonreí ampliamente ante mi nuevo título, me acerqué a él para besar sus labios castamente pero no me dio tiempo de vocalizar mi misma adoración hacia él ya que el taxista nos indicó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

En lo que esperaba a que Edward y el conductor bajaran las maletas, me quedé contemplando el enorme barco al que estaba a punto de subirme. Era todo blanco salvo una estructura que parecía cola de algún animal marino que era de color rojo, la verdad es que no sabría cómo explicar la estructura de dicho crucero excepto como sofisticado y moderno. Tenía un montón de niveles y estaban llenos de ventanales. Tuve que hacerme para atrás y ladear mi cabeza para poder contemplarlo mejor, la cosa era enorme!

Ya había uno que otro turista caminado por la cubierta, en la parte más alta del crucero, un par de niños estaban reclinados en el barandal viendo fascinados hacia abajo, mientras los demás pasajeros estaban parados en el malecón, despidiéndose de sus familias y otros cuantos esperando su turno para abordar tan majestuoso barco.

"¿Lista, mi amor?" – me preguntó Edward suavemente. Asentí en silencio y dejé que tomara mi mano para encaminarnos hacia la rampa que había para abordar. Mi esposo me sonrió con ternura al ver que estaba demasiado maravillada como para poder responder con palabras.

Apenas caminamos unos cuantos metros cuando personal del crucero nos dio la bienvenida y tomo nuestro equipaje. Lo seguimos hasta una pequeña recepción donde nos registramos y verificaron el camarote que habíamos rentado. Dejé que Edward fuera el que hablara e hiciera los trámites correspondientes mientras yo veía con asombro el interior del barco. Todo estaba en colores claros y brillantes que contrastaba con algunos detalles en madera color cedro.

Avanzamos hacia una puerta de madera y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que esas puertas eran nada más y nada menos que un elevador. Escuché a Edward reírse y después sentí su mano en mi barbilla, la cual empujó levemente para que pudiera cerrar mi boca. Me sonrojé sintiendo algo de pena con el señor que nos acompañaba, a lo mejor pensó que nunca había visto tecnología tal en mi vida. Y tampoco es que no supiera que algunos barcos contaban con elevadores, digo Titanic también pude ser educativo, pero jamás me visualicé dentro de uno de estos, era una sensación bastante abrumadora experimentar algo que jamás pensante en hacerlo de no ser por medio de películas.

Me recompuse justo a tiempo para cuando llegamos a nuestro camarote. El señor dejó nuestras cosas en uno de los armarios de la entrada y salió sonriéndome amablemente. Entré con determinación hacia nuestro cuarto, jalando a Edward detrás de mí. No habíamos rentado la habitación más lujosa pero la verdad, al ver a mi alrededor, no podía pensar en algo que tuviera un cuarto lujoso que éste no.

La habitación era de un color crema, el techo era de madera y tenía un ventanal en la parte de enfrente que daba paso a un pequeño balcón en donde podríamos disfrutar de la brisa del mar y de la comodidad de estar solos. Los muebles como la cama, el tocador y mesa eran de madera, y las telas que se ocupaban para las cortinas, la cama y los cojines era una combinación entre beige, blanco y un color como palo de rosa, casi salmón. El piso estaba alfombrado y tenía un estampado de hojas. Si no es porque fui consciente de mi abordaje, juraría que había llegado a un hotel cinco estrellas en lugar de un barco.

"Edward, gracias! Esto está increíble." – le dije después de permanecer callada durante el tiempo que me tomó admirar el lugar. Me giré hacia a él y lo abracé fuertemente mientras me paraba de puntitas para alcanzar a besar sus barbilla. – "hasta ahorita la vida de casada pinta muy bien" – comenté en plan divertido mientras me acercaba más a él y amoldaba mi cuerpo al suyo, no queriendo ni la más mínima distancia entre nosotros y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Escuché y sentí a Edward suspirar, sus brazos me rodearon con tanta delicadeza, como si estuviera sosteniendo una pieza fina de porcelana, pude sentir el amor en ese sutil gesto al igual que la comodidad y protección que brindaba estar bajo el amparo de sus brazos.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla tocó la mía, una de sus manos recorrió toda mi espina dorsal y apartó mi cabello de mi hombro para después volver a bajar su cabeza y depositar suaves besos por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo recién descubierto. Cuando llegó justo donde mi hombro se une con mi cuello, se detuvo e inhaló.

"Mmmm…" – murmuró su apreciación para después continuar ascendiendo por mi cuello con sus deliciosos labios. – "¿Te sientes cansada, mi vida? fue un viaje largo" – preguntó en un susurró mientas hacía su camino de regreso hacia mi hombro.

Suprimí el sonido de placer que estaba queriendo emerger de entre mis labios y moví mi cabeza tenuemente de forma negativa.

"No, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de descansar." – respondí con mi tono de voz un poco más grave del normal.

"¿Qué cosa, cielo?" – me cuestionó cuando tenía sus labios en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir su cálida respiración en mi piel y me abracé más a él. Respiré la fragancia que salía de su camisa antes de responder.

"Quiero ver cuando se eleve el ancla y empecemos a avanzar." – confesé casi apenada de mi deseo cuando obviamente la atmósfera que nos rodeaba no daba lugar para trivialidades como esa. Pero era algo que quería presenciar y antes de que pudiera contemplar las dos opciones que tenía frente a mí, mi boca se adelantó a expresar mi curiosidad.

Edward se incorporó lo necesario como para verme a la cara, parpadeó un par de veces y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Hice un mohín.

"Ya sé que es tonto pero nunca he visto algo así." – me defendí.

Él besó mi frente y me sonrió con ternura.

"Nada de eso, Bells. Encuentro tu curiosidad adorable."

Ladeé mi cabeza un poco y lo vi fijamente.

"Entonces por qué te reías." – quise saber.

Volvió a soltar unas cuantas risitas y me tomó de la cintura para empezar a avanzar hacia la puerta.

"Porque juro que un día de estos, Bella, uno no muy lejano, vas a lograr matarme de una combustión interna."

Volteé a verlo con incredulidad pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Caminamos hacia el elevador y subimos a cubierta, donde había una piscina enorme rodeada de sillas para playa y un campo de lo que parecía un minigolf. Encontramos un espacio libre en el barandal que resultó perfecto ya que tenía una vista clara de todos los movimientos que el crucero hacia debajo el agua.

Contemplé con fascinación como dejábamos el muelle y poco a poco nos alejábamos de tierra firme hasta que se perdió de vista por completo. Edward estaba atrás de mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla recargada en mi hombro. Esperó pacientemente en silencio hasta que saliera de mi asombro y luego, con la misma paciencia, contestaba las preguntas que le hacía acerca de mis dudas.

Su apoyo incondicional aún en las cosas más insignificantes, la amabilidad y amor que destilaban sus palabras cuando me respondía, su rostro de completa satisfacción con sólo tenerme a su lado; hizo que rápidamente olvidara a todo el mundo y la impresionante vista del océano que tenía frente a mí y mi Edward se volviera el centro de mi todo.

Me giré para encararlo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo acerqué para besarlo dulcemente y luego le susurré con voz casi audible, para que sólo él me pudiera escuchar.

"Volvamos al cuarto."

Sus ojos destellaron repentinamente y juntos regresamos a nuestra habitación, no nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar pero todo el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, casi como preservando el momento, la antesala de lo que sabíamos estaba por venir.

No estaba bromeando Edward cuando me dijo en nuestra casa que se quería tomar su tiempo, porque hizo justamente eso. Me tomó en sus brazos al instante que cruzamos la puerta, con la misma delicadeza de hace rato y me depositó con cuidado en la cama, se aseguró de que me encontrara cómoda antes de ir a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y encender las luces, dejándolas en el nivel más bajo de intensidad, para crear un ambiente más romántico. Regresó a mi lado y besó suavemente mis labios.

"Sra. Masen, bienvenida a su luna de miel." – susurró todo lindo y adorable mi nuevo nombre que provocó que dejara salir unas risitas tontas, él me sonrió divertido y volvió a acercarse a mis labios. – "Mi hermosa Bella"

"Mi encantador esposo."

Nuestros labios volvieron a reclamarse y lentamente mi Edward fue adorando cada parte de mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido la primera vez, y en cierta manera así lo era. Si algo había caracterizado a Edward anteriormente era el amor con el que me trataba cada que nos encontrábamos en esta misma situación, pero esta vez, la devoción con la que se entregó a mí sobrepasó cualquier otra experiencia vivida.

Sus atenciones me hicieron reaccionar de la misma manera, lo amé con cada célula de mi ser, me esforcé por demostrarte tanto física como verbalmente lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que me hacía ser su esposa. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo frenético que sentía que mi pecho me dolía, cada roce o contacto con su piel era una nueva descarga de energía que atravesaba mi cuerpo y me hacía anhelarlo más, jamás me había sentido tan necesitada de él como en ese momento.

Sentía el corazón de Edward golpear mi pecho y sonreí, me concentré por un momento en ese maravilloso sonido y no pude evitar sonreír más amplio cuando descubrí que nuestras palpitaciones estaban en completa sincronía. Mientras nuestros corazones parecían estar en el borde del desenfreno, nuestras demás acciones eran completamente deliberadas y sin prisa, provocando exactamente la reacción opuesta en nuestros ya mencionados órganos agitados. Reprimí la risa que ese pensamiento me provocó, pegando mis labios en el cuello de mi marido. Ganándome un hermoso gruñido de su parte que hizo toda una revolución en mi interior.

"Mi ángel, mi dulce Bella… _mi_ esposa…" – susurraba Edward sobre mi piel, haciendo pausas entre casa palabra para besarme. Sentí como un calor agradable recorría mí cuerpo al escucharlo hablar y me estremecí en placer al sentir el ligero rose de sus labios sobre los míos. – "Te amo, preciosa. Te voy a amar siempre."

"Edward…" – pronuncié su nombre con la voz entrecortada por la emoción mientras lágrimas de felicidad plena rodaban por mis mejillas. Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que lo más emotivo ya había pasado en nuestra ceremonia. Si seré ingenua.

Mi adorable marido besó cada una de mis lágrimas y el caminito que iban haciendo hasta que llegó a mis ojos, los cuales también besó con ternura.

"Abre los ojos, mi amor." – pidió gentilmente, ni siquiera había reparado en el momento en el que mis parpados se habían cerrado. Hice lo que me pidió e inmediatamente fui recibida por esas orbes esmeraldas que me cautivaron desde el primer día que las vi, aún entre la tenue luz que había en el cuarto pude ver el brilló en ellas y se me fue el aliento al sentirme otra vez abrumada por las emociones que de ellas emanaban. – "No me niegues las ventanas de tu alma."

"Nunca" – respondí aún con el sentimiento a flor de piel.

En cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron, fue como el detonante perfecto para que nos dejáramos llevar en la hermosa sensación que los dos habíamos construido.

"Te amo, Edward, eres mi vida." – dije en voz baja mientras trataba de acurrucarme a su lado. Mi esposo me atrajo más a él y posicionó mi cabeza en su pecho antes de besarla tiernamente y después suspirar.

"Mi Bella…" – murmuró entre mi cabello, con la voz cargada de lo que parecía satisfacción y orgullo.

Sonreí cansadamente y besé su pecho. Sintiendo los efectos de la fiesta y el viaje, me permití cerrar los ojos, abrazando al que desde ahora en adelante tendría la dicha de llamar mi esposo.

.

.

Desperté gracias al sonido que mi estómago estaba haciendo para reclamar su alimento. Mi firme y cálida almohada tembló ligeramente y fruncí el ceño en desconcierto hasta que caí en cuenta que lo que se movía era el pecho de Edward a causa de la risa que estaba tratando de sofocar.

"Alguien tiene hambre." – comentó divertido.

Me estiré cual gato después de su siesta para desperezarme y me apoyé en mi codo para voltear a ver a mi hombre con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Hey"

Edward se rió ante mi informal saludo y se acercó para besar mi nariz. Se levantó de la cama y me llevó con él hacia el baño para una rápida y muy necesitada ducha. Nos cambiamos con algo cómodo y salimos para inspeccionar el crucero con más detalle, en busca del restaurante.

Recogimos un folleto en recepción y resultó que el barco no contaba con un restaurante sino con tres. Aún seguía engrosada en el papel que traía en manos, viendo las diversas actividades que el barco ofrecía que no me di cuenta cuando Edward nos metió en el elevador. Sólo alcé la vista cuando él me pidió que lo hiciera y mi boca se abrió de inmediato.

Este era un elevador diferente al que habíamos tomado al principio, éste era panorámico, todo estaba hecho de cristal por lo cual tenía completa visibilidad de los pisos, había luces por todos lados, el último piso casi parecía una plaza, estaba llena de tiendas, los siguientes pisos anunciaban los restaurantes, el teatro, un casino y demás atracciones. Era evidente que aunque estábamos encerrados en medio del océano eso no iba a ser problema para restringir nuestras actividades. Era como estar en la tierra, incluso mejor.

Decidimos probar esa noche el restaurante de cocina internacional, ya tendríamos tiempo de sobra para conocer los otros. La cena fue maravillosa, pero no se podía esperar menos cuando se está en compañía de Edward. Me daba a probar de su platillo, acercando su tenedor con cuidado a mi boca, ofreciéndome pequeños bocados. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando lo hacía, mi esposo era demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Después de compartir el delicioso suflé de chocolate blanco, salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos directo hacia nuestro cuarto. Aunque habíamos dormido un buen par de horas, todavía me sentía cansada y aún más después de comer, lo cual era una pena estando en un lugar tan increíble y con tantas cosas que se podían hacer.

Salimos a nuestro pequeño balcón con la intensión de obtener una mejor recepción para poder comunicarnos con los niños. El sol ya se había puesto y era impresionante ver absolutamente nada más que oscuridad alrededor de nosotros, salvo las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo completamente despejado.

El mar parecía tan sereno y el suave golpeteo que se provocaba con el choque del agua en el barco estaba teniendo un efecto tranquilizante en mí. Así que sólo fui capaz de sonar coherente con mis angelitos por un par de minutos. Traté de luchar con el sueño mientras los oía hablar animadamente de todos los regalos que habíamos recibido y nos los describían con lujo de detalle. Sonreía perezosamente cuando Lizzy soltaba algún gritito de emoción y mi Matt reía alegremente. Me recargué en Edward y bostecé varias veces, él me susurró que me fuera a descansar pero negué con la cabeza, quería seguir escuchando a mis niños. Mi marido rodó los ojos por mi testarudez y no le quedó de otra más que terminar con la llamada minutos después en orden de lograr que me fuera a la cama.

El resto de los días que pasamos en el crucero fueron igual de increíbles. Nos la pasábamos tomando fotos y videos para enseñárselos a nuestra familia, aunque en teoría el paisaje que teníamos siempre era el mismo: azul y más azul, la verdad es que se podían notar diferencias. Tuvimos la suerte de estar en nuestro balcón cuando descubrimos un pequeño arrecife de coral y peces de colores brillantes nadando sobre él. El tercer día estábamos jugando minigolf cuando un turista gritó que había unos delfines cerca de nosotros. Todos nos apretujamos para verlos y el capitán fue lo suficientemente amable como para detener el barco y así poder apreciar mejor a esos hermosos animales.

Desde entonces, aunque visitábamos las atracciones que el crucero tenía en su interior, Edward y yo preferíamos pasar más tiempo afuera, con la secreta esperanza de ver algo interesante. Habíamos tomado la costumbre que después del almuerzo nos íbamos a recostar a una silla de playa, lo bastante ancha para que los dos nos pudiéramos acomodar. Sin duda era algo que esperaba ansiosa por que llegara, ya que no sólo podía contemplar las maravillas que el mar nos ofrecía sino que también podía estar recostada en brazos de mi marido y simplemente ser.

En una ocasión que nos encontrábamos ahí, Edward con uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y su cabeza en mis cabellos, tomando una siesta y yo acurrucada a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome adormilada pero disfrutando de los rayos del sol; sentí un ligero jalón en mi dedo chiquito del pie. Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente fijé mi vista hacia abajo, casi esperando encontrarme con un ave picoteando mi pie.

Sorpresa me llevé al ver parada en el borde de la silla a una hermosa niña de cabello castaño rizado y unos ojos azules brillantes, viéndome tímidamente y con sus cachetitos encendidos.

Le sonreí amablemente y volteé a ver a mi alrededor, con cuidado de no moverme bruscamente para no despertar a mi Edward, pero no vi ningún adulto cerca.

"Hola, pequeña." – la saludé con voz tierna, la niña abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso – "¿estás perdida?" – pregunté confundida.

La niñita negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus ricitos rebotaran y se metió el dedo índice de una de sus manos a su boca en un gesto que adiviné como nervioso.

Me separé un poco de Edward para poder incorporarme y ver mejor a la pequeña que no parecía tener más de cinco años.

"¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?" – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, removió su dedito de su boca y contestó.

"Carlie." – su voz sonaba como finas campanitas y mi mente viajó hacia mi Lizzy.

"Qué bonito nombre." – comenté ganándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "¿Dónde estás tus papás, Carlie?"

La niña estiró su bracito y apuntó hacia el mini bar que había cerca de la piscina, una pareja estaba sentada platicando animadamente y riendo, pero vi como la señora de reojo veía hacia mi dirección. Me relajé al ver que Carlie no estaba perdida y me giré hacia ella.

"Eres muy bonita, Carlie, me recuerdas mucho a mi hija" – dije con una sonrisa sincera mientras la imagen de mi angelito saltaba a mi mente.

"¿Onde ztá?" – preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí, obviamente sintiéndose más en confianza.

"Está con sus abuelitos, la voy a ver en un par de días."

"¿Cómo ze llama?" – inquirió intrigada.

"Lizzy" – no pude evitar sonreír como idiota al decir su nombre – "y mi otro hijo se llama Matt."

"Oooh!" – dijo simplemente, su manita se estiró tentativamente hasta que tocó la mía y después soltó unas risitas que sonaron como un montón de cascabeles. Me reí con ella.

"¿Por qué viniste a verme, Carlie?" – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

"Te veíaz bonita durmiendo" – explicó con sinceridad y fue mi turno de sonrojarme – "y mi manito no me deja juegar con él." – su labio tembló haciendo un encantador pucherito. Escaneé el lugar en busca de un niño y lo vi parado junto al golfito sosteniendo un palo.

Palmeé su manita gentilmente.

"Déjame buscar algo" – le dije y después atravesé el cuerpo de Edward, sin tocarlo, para alcanzar mi bolso que estaba a su lado. Pero no contaba con que el largo de mi cabello fuera suficiente como para alcanzar el pecho de mi esposo.

"Amor?" – preguntó adormilado mientras trataba de moverse. – "¿Qué haces?"

"Busco mi bolsa, no era mi intención despertarte, lo siento."

"Está bien." – se levantó para besar mi mejilla sonoramente haciendo que Carlie y yo riéramos. – "Oh! ¿Quién es esta personita?" – preguntó en cuanto reparó en la presencia de la niña.

"Zoy Carlie." – contestó la niña sonriente, su timidez completamente olvidada. Edward le sonrió de vuelta y después me volteó a ver confundido. Sólo se me ocurrió encogerme de hombros mientras revolvía el interior de mi bolso en busca de mi objetivo.

Cuando lo encontré sonreí satisfecha.

"Toma pequeña" – a Carlie se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto le tendí dos láminas llena de calcomanías, la primera tenía una niña con ropa interior y un montón de vestimenta y zapatos a lado, igual de calcomanías, para que pudiera vestir a la muñeca cuantas veces quiera y de la forma que quisiera; la segunda lámina tenía un coche y junto a él un montón de diseños y formas para decorarlo. Solía cargar cosas de ese tipo en todas mis bolsas para poder entretener a mis niños cuando fuera necesario. – "Ves a enseñarle a tu hermanito, así pueden jugar juntos."

"GRAZIAS!" – chilló emocionada mientras veía las láminas sonriente y después se giró hacia donde estaba el minigolf, hizo a correr pero se detuvo indecisa y se volvió hacia nosotros.

Me reí por su reacción.

"Me dio gusto conocerte, Carlie" – me despedí con diversión – "ahora ve con tu hermano."

La niña asintió ferozmente.

"Adiós, linda" – se despidió Edward antes de que la niña saliera corriendo al encuentro de su hermano.

"ZETH! Miraaaaaa!" – gritó aún cuando ya estaba al lado del niño, éste se giró a ver a su hermana y su expresión facial cambió en cuanto Carlie le enseñó lo que traía en sus manos.

Sonreí ante la imagen y suspiré.

"Creo que deberíamos hacerles una video llamada a los enanos" – dijo mi esposo quien también tenía los ojos puestos en los niños.

"Me has leído el pensamiento" – comenté a la misma vez que me paraba y recogía mis cosas.

Ese día nos la pasamos prácticamente encerrados en nuestro cuarto hablando con Matt y Lizzy. Ellos nos enseñaban por la cámara todo cuanto podían y se les ocurría, incluso a Cooper y Droopy, revolviéndose para zafarse del agarre. Perdimos nuestra reservación para entrar al teatro, pero es que ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón para terminar con la llamada.

Los días siguientes los ocupamos para terminar de recorrer el barco, volvimos a reservar boletos para el teatro y pasamos una hermosa noche viendo una obra musical, estaba impresionada de la tecnología con la que contaba el teatro, para tener la limitante de estar en un barco, la verdad es que no le pedía nada a algún otro teatro de una ciudad moderna.

Recorrimos la plaza que había visto el primer día en el elevador, compramos algunos recuerdos y visitamos las atracciones que habían, como una galería de fotos con la historia del barco y otras leyendas marinas, fuimos al acuario y al hermoso vivero de flores exóticas, el olor que desprendía ese lugar era fascinante. Edward y yo pasamos casi todo el día en el pequeño jardín que estaba en medio de todas las flores, simplemente platicando y tomándonos de las manos, para cuando llego la noche, el techo cambió de iluminación y daba la apariencia que un cielo estrellado estaba alumbrando las plantas.

También visitamos el spa e intentamos unos de esos masajes para parejas que terminó siendo una verdadera vergüenza y fracaso ya que mi cuerpo no pudo contenerse y reaccionó ante las manos de mi Edward y terminé sacando un sonido nada apropiado teniendo en cuenta que teníamos a nuestros instructor a escasos pasos de nosotros y obviamente escuchó lo mucho que me estaba gustando. Mi marido al ver la reacción que tuve ni siquiera quiso acostarse en la camilla argumentando que tenía hambre. Cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación, esa noche, fue una cosa diferente. Los dos utilizamos el escaso conocimiento que logramos adquirir y volvimos a intentar darnos masajes, sin inhibiciones ni preocupaciones, teniendo un resultado que quedara grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

La penúltima noche que pasamos en el barco fuimos al club de baile que había, mi Edward se había puesto unos jeans desgastados azul oscuro con las costuras blancas, una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello en V color blanca y encima una camisa gris de manga corta. Me sonrió todo seductor en cuanto notó que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada sin pudor alguno. Le sonreí inocentemente y bateé mis pestañas. El tenía la culpa por ser tan condenadamente sexy.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia mí y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, besó mi piel justo debajo de mi oído.

"Si me sigues mirando así nunca saldremos de aquí" – susurró con voz grave y sensual.

Para mi descontento y desilusión, no importó que le dijera sutilmente que no me importaba quedarme encerrada otra noche el cuarto, él de todos modos me arrastró hacia el club, a su parecer mi vestido estaba muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo en la habitación. Le ofrecí una solución rápida y efectiva al decirle que me lo podía quitar a lo cual él rió y dijo que ese vestido no salía de mi cuerpo hasta que alguien aparte de él lo viera. A veces su lógica me resulta confusa.

No es que me viera impactante pero tenía que reconocer que el vestido que había elegido me hacía sentir cómoda y bonita. Era strapless y con líneas muy sencillas, de color blanco pero tanto en la parte de abajo como en la parte de mi busto la tela tenía un estampado en varios tonos de rosa, verde y naranja; y tenía una franja de color rosa debajo de mi busto que hacía un moño rectangular en la parte de enfrente y hacia una pinza que caía por la falda también con el estampado. Lo combiné con unas sandalias de tacón rosa.

Ir al club fue una experiencia… extraña.. Aunque era un crucero familiar, había uno que otro grupito de jóvenes que abordaron el barco con la clara intensión de buscar nuevo juguete sexual, y en cuanto entramos un par de chicas pusieron los ojos en mi hombre y lo hicieron su objetivo de la noche ya que no dejaban de verlo e insinuársele, no importaba que él las ignorara, eso hacia a las chicas más determinadas. Determinación que fue contagiosa, ya que sintiéndome protectora y posesiva de Edward, me concentré en hacer demasiado evidente que él era un hombre casado: Bailando seductoramente con él, lo abrazaba del cuello teniendo el cuidado de mostrar mi mano izquierda donde relucían mis anillos de bodas y compromiso, le besaba el cuello y barbilla, le susurraba cosas dulces al oído que hacían que se estremeciera y me apretara más a él. Cuando se cansaron de sus esfuerzos inútiles, se fueron a buscar una nueva víctima y yo sonreí con satisfacción.

"Amor, no sabes cómo aprecio tus intenciones." – murmuró en mi oído y después gruñó cuando volví a mover mis caderas hacia él – "pero me estás matando, Bella. Volvamos al cuarto."

"Pero pensé que querías salir. Digo, rechazaste mi propuesta de quedarnos hace rato." – le respondí inocentemente mientras mis brazos viajaban hacia su pecho y después a su espalda para abrazarlo a mí.

"Y fue una terrible decisión de la cual me arrepiento. Ya vámonos, mi amor."

Suspiré pesadamente, fingiendo pesadumbre e hice un puchero para añadirle dramatismo.

"De acuerdo." – accedí con voz calmada, pero haciendo un baile de felicidad en mi interior.

El tiempo de utilidad de mi vestido había expirado, no así el resto de la noche que pasamos.

Y aunque todos los días que pasamos en el crucero fueron especiales, únicos y perfectos en diferentes maneras, el último día fue por mucho mi favorito. En el día no nos dedicamos a otra cosa que no fuera relajarnos, estuvimos en la piscina un rato y después simplemente recostados en nuestra silla. Para cuando la noche llegó, Edward quería celebrar nuestro último día y había preparado una cena privada en el balcón de nuestro cuarto. La idea fue muy romántica, tener de escenario el cielo y escuchando las olas del mar, alumbrados por la tenue luz de la habitación; pero tuvo unas fallas de ejecución que mi esposo no tuvo en consideración, como por ejemplo, la brisa del mar cayendo en nuestra comida o la presencia ingrata de aves que querían robar los alimentos. Aún así fue la cena más perfecta que pude haber tenido y amé cada minuto de ella.

Queriendo retribuir el detalle que mi esposo tuvo conmigo, me excusé por un momento y me dirigí al baño, por cómo fueron pasando las cosas jamás tuve oportunidad de mostrarle a Edward lo que había comprado para la ocasión y aunque ya no fue revelado en nuestra primera noche aún estaba a tiempo de darle uso. Después de cambiarme me fui al espejo para arreglar un poco mi cabello, aplicar más lip gloss del sabor favorito de Edward y asegurarme que mi baby doll estuviera bien acomodado.

Sonreí ante la imagen en el espejo, mi lencería era provocativa pero sin dejar de ser algo que yo usaría y me sentiría cómoda en él. Era un baby doll de satín blanco con finos tirantes en los hombros y un delicado toque de encaje transparente en la parte de arriba del top y al final de la minifalda que me llegaba un poco más arriba del medio muslo. Tomé la bata que iba a juego con el conjunto, se amarraba con un delicado listón en la cintura dejando ver la parte de arriba del conjunto, y salí del baño.

Mi marido estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta que daba al balcón y después las cortinas cuando reparó en mi presencia, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se partieron ligeramente, dándome más confianza para avanzar hacia él y sentirme poderosa.

"Bella, mi amor… wow…" – las palabras lo habían abandonado mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, sus manos se acercaron al nudo de mi bata y lo deshizo con un ligero jalón, quedando al descubierto el resto de mi atuendo.

"Nunca tuve tiempo de ponérmelo cuando llegamos." – dije como explicación y después me encogí de hombros como no queriendo darle importancia.

"Te lo has puesto que es lo importante" – dijo en tono juguetón, solté unas risitas las cuales murieron en cuanto me atrajo hacia a él poniendo sus manos en mi cadera y después bajó su cabeza para poder inhalar mi cabello. – "Estoy seguro que soy el hombre más afortunado que existe. Te amo, mi Bella."

"Yo también te amo, mi Edward" – dije sobre su pecho y dejé salir un suspiró de felicidad. – "Me siento tan plena en estos momentos, tan llena de felicidad. Han sido unos días maravillosos."

Besó mi coronilla y después puso sus dedos gentilmente en mi barbilla para que pudiera tener acceso a mi boca, la besó dulcemente una vez y después otra. Pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, humedeciéndolos.

"Mmmm… chocolate" – musitó sonriente, se acercó una vez más a mí, deteniéndose a milímetros de mis ávidos labios – "Bella Masen, prometo amarte, adorarte, besarte…"

Sus labios se posaron en los míos y sonreí porque sabía que su promesa no era vana, él nunca diría nada que no tuviera la intensión de cumplir.

.

.

Dejar el crucero fue una sensación agridulce, habíamos creado fantásticos recuerdos en él y dejarlo me entristecía de cierta manera, pero no podíamos detener el tiempo ni huir de la realidad, y a la vez me sentía emocionada y lista para las nuevas experiencias que estaban esperándonos.

El barco llegó a St. Tropez donde nos dejó y ahí pasamos los dos últimos días antes de volar a Londres para encontrarnos con Esme y Carlisle y nuestros angelitos. La belleza de la Riviera Francesa era impresionante, el mar era de un azul turquesa que no había visto en ningún otro lugar, pero mentiría si dijera que me sentía completamente a gusto ahí.

Porque así como ese lugar se caracteriza por los paisajes de película también lo hace por la desinhibición de la mayoría de las personas que lo visitan. No era de extrañarse que estando en la playa vieras a mujeres sólo usando la parte de abajo de su bikini, y con sinceridad eso me hacía sentir algo cohibida. Edward era un caballero, sin embargo. El primer día que estuvimos ahí y que también notó la peculiaridad de esas playas, trató de buscar áreas en donde hubiera familias reunidas y cada que una chica semidesnuda se acercaba, él siempre bajaba la mirada o simplemente volteaba a verme. Para el segundo día, nos olvidamos de la playa y optamos por conocer la ciudad antes de dejarla.

"Voy a extrañar esto" – comentó Edward mientras besaba mi mano que tenía en la suya y caminábamos por el Heathrow hacia la zona de espera donde nos encontraríamos con nuestra familia. – "Tú y yo solos, me refiero. Extraño a los niños pero tal vez planeé una segunda luna de miel pronto" – continuó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Le sonreí antes de recargarme en su hombro y seguir avanzando.

"Siempre he querido conocer el Caribe" – respondí con un suspiro soñador. Edward se rió y besó mi cabeza.

"Esta vez serán tres semanas" – sugirió emocionado.

Bufé.

"Eso es imposible, Edward, ninguno de los dos aguantaría tanto tiempo lejos de los niños."

"Claro que puedo aguant…" – unos grititos lo detuvieron.

"Mamá!"

"Papiiii!"

La cara de felicidad de Edward al escuchar a mis angelitos, me dijo que estaba mintiendo. Por mucho que disfrutáramos nuestro tiempo a solas jamás podríamos olvidar a nuestra familia, así que girándome con una sonrisa enorme me preparé para abrazar a los dos niñitos que completaban mi vida.


	3. Paseo de fin de semana

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el penúltimo Outtake de la historia. Espero les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Pongo imagenes del capítulo en mi profile por si quieren checarlas.**

**Y recuerden que el hecho que ya no les pida por reviews no significa que no quiera recibirlos, así que ya saben que hacer, si les gusta, no les gusta... haganmelo saber por un review. xD  
**

**DISFRUTENLO!  
**

**

* * *

OUTTAKE 3**

**EPOV.**

Era una típica tarde de Mayo en nuestra casa.

No, borremos eso.

Una típica tarde para nosotros consistía en risas, escándalos provocados por mis enanitos, inventar entre los cuatro una idea divertida y creativa de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Hoy era una terrible excepción.

Teníamos planeado una lunada en nuestro patio, los niños habían estado hablando de eso durante la semana, Bella se había preparado para esta noche, consiguió con Emmett una enorme tienda de campaña, compró bombones y demás comida típica de una fogata, les había comprado trajes de oso a los perros porque, según ella, para tener una buena experiencia al aire libre y lo más verídica posible, necesitábamos fauna salvaje en nuestros alrededores... En fin, decir que estábamos entusiasmados por este día era quedarme corto. Pero el clima de San Francisco pareció no compartir nuestro ánimo, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo a torrenciales, algo completamente atípico en estas fechas pero bastante efectivo para echándonos a perder nuestros planes.

Así que henos aquí, en la acogedora sala de nuestra casa, viendo Madagascar a petición de mis monstruitos. O al menos creía que eso estábamos haciendo. Cuando volteé a verlos me encontré con la imagen viva del aburrimiento: Matt estaba en la carpeta del centro, tirado panza arriba y forzando sus ojos, hasta casi ponerlos bizcos, para poder ver la punta de su lengua que tenía curvada en su labio superior; Lizzy estaba hecha un ovillo al lado de Bella, rascándose su pequeño trasero con una mano y haciendo ligeros ruidos con la boca; por su parte mi hermosa esposa parecía más entretenida viendo sus pies descalzos que descansaban en la mesa de centro que en la pantalla que tenía enfrente.

Determinado a acabar con ese suplicio, me paré bruscamente del sofá y aún sin tener claro lo que iba a hacer, les hablé:

"Se acabó, párense todos!" – los tres voltearon a verme con desconcierto y casi como si estuvieran viendo a un candidato perfecto para ingresarlo al manicomio.

"Se acabó?" – preguntó Matt y después volvió su mirada hacia la televisión – "todavía le falta mucho" – dijo confuso.

"No estoy hablando de la película, Matt, párense todos, nos vamos" – volví a decir.

"¿Te sientes bien?" – me preguntó Bells con voz reservada, casi como si estuviera evaluando mis acciones.

Rodeé los ojos

"Estoy bien" – dije secamente – "ahora, quieren seguir aplastados siendo víctimas del aburrimiento o me hacen caso y mueven sus traseros?"

Los niños soltaron unas risitas entre divertidas y nerviosas y se medio incorporaron de sus lugares. Ya tenía su completa atención.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – dijo Lizzy, curiosa como siempre.

"Pues… mmm…" – mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora para poder encontrar algo que hacer, cuando vi que mi linda y sarcástica esposa iba a hacer su comentario por mi falta de propuestas, solté lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza – "hagan una maleta pequeña nos vamos al Disney California Adventure"

La cara de mis hijos no tuvo precio. Saltaron estilo caricatura para ponerse de pie y sus ojitos brillaban ilusionados. Les sonreí, orgulloso de haber sido capaz de hacer algo bien. Bella me seguía viendo con curiosidad pero pude notar también el brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Ahorita?" – dijo Matt casi incrédulo

"Claro que ahorita, a no ser que ustedes no quieran" – propuse con aire de seriedad. Mis enanos abrieron sus ojos ahora con nerviosismo y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"SI QUEREMOS!"

Salieron disparados hacia las escaleras, en su apuración Lizzy se enredó con sus propias piernas y fue a parar al suelo, me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien, pero mi princesita se incorporó casi al segundo.

"Toy bien!" – gritó sin siquiera voltear atrás y empezó a subir las escaleras con apuración.

Me reí por su urgencia y pronto la risa musical de Bells me hizo compañía. Me giré para verla y la encontré aún sentada en el sillón con la mirada dirigida hacia las escaleras.

"Bella, qué no me escuchaste? Que vayas a empacar tus cosas!" – la urgí con voz autoritaria.

Fijó su mirada en mí y con la picardía reflejada en sus ojos se levantó del sofá.

"Señor, sí, señor" – hizo el saludo militar antes de empezar a marchar hacia la planta de arriba, pasando toda seductora por donde estaba.

Sofoqué la risa y la tomé de su brazo para impedir que se alejara de mí.

"Antes quiero un beso" – dije con el mismo tono de voz. Mi Bella soltó un suspiro fingiendo fastidio.

"Eres un mandón" – sentenció en lo que se suponía era un tono de reproche, pero la sonrisita que portaba y sus ojos divertidos la delataban.

La besé con las mismas ganas de siempre, sintiendo la misma sensación embriagante y abrumadora, a escasos tres meses de nuestro primer aniversario de bodas muchas cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros; como por mencionar algo, las muy continuas e interesantes noches en nuestra alcoba. Pero estaba más que feliz de que algunas permanecieran justo como eran desde el principio.

"A empacar!" – le ordené una vez que nos separamos y le di una nalgadita juguetona que provocó que mi Bells saltara leventemente y después soltara risitas alegres antes de que los dos nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro destino.

Entré rápidamente al estudio y encendí la laptop, rezando para que aún quedara un cuarto en algún hotel del parque que pudiera reservar, no quería ni pensar en la cara que iban a poner si les dijera que el paseo se suspendía porque a todos se nos ocurrió ir a Anaheim el mismo fin de semana.

El Disney's Grand Californian fue el primer hotel que chequé y resultó la opción ideal ya que contaba con habitaciones lo suficientemente grandes y espaciosas para caber los cuatro, además que se encontraba dentro del parque y eso nos ayudaría a optimizar más el poco tiempo del cual disponíamos; por lo mismo, considerando que de San Francisco a Los Angeles son nueve horas de viaje por carretera y de ahí otra media hora para llegar a nuestro destino, y siendo plenamente consciente de que Bella rechazaría la idea de gastar en aviones para un viaje tan corto , hablé al hospital para cambiar mi turno y trabajar en guardia nocturna, así podríamos volver en domingo en la noche con más calma.

Salí del estudio y escuché movimiento en la cocina, cuando llegué a la habitación Bells y los niños estaban apurados empacando una cantidad impresionante de comida. Matt tenía puesta su gorra con los personajes de Toy story y Lizzy tenía su playerita con Boo de Monsters inc impresa en ella.

"Cielo, sé que es un viaje largo pero tanta comida es innecesaria" – le dije a mi esposa que estaba apurada confeccionando unos sándwiches

"Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando te estemos rogando por comida a cada minuto y tú lo has dicho es un camino muuuuuuy largo"

"¿En qué te ayudo?" – fue mi respuesta después de tragar en seco. Amaba a mi familia pero nadie con al menos una neurona en funcionamiento está dispuesto a soportar un viaje como el que me acababa de pintar, muy amablemente, Bella.

Como era de esperarse, mi Bells se empezó a reír para después señalarme el frutero y pedirme que lavara y picara algo de fruta.

Cargamos el Volvo en tiempo record, apenas habían pasado unos escasos treinta minutos desde mi brillante idea y ya estábamos asegurados en los asientos y yo rodando en reversa mi coche para salir de nuestra casa.

Pasamos dejando a Cooper y Droopy con Rosalie y salimos de San Francisco. La lluvia no ayudó mucho, durante los primeros kilómetros tuve que ir realmente despacio, pero una vez que nos acercábamos más al sur el clima empezó a mejorar y fui capaz de pisar el acelerador en serio.

Después de jugar todos los juegos habidos y por haber para viajes (el juego de las placas, adivina que estoy pensando, etc.), varias paradas al baño y estiradas de piernas; en poco menos de ocho horas estábamos aparcando afuera de nuestro hotel. Los niños ya estaban dormidos, considerando que era de madrugada, pero Matt despertó al dejar de sentir el movimiento del carro.

"Llegamos?" – preguntó con voz adormilada y tratando de ajustar su vista hacia la ventanilla.

"Llegamos" – le confirmé antes de bajar del Volvo.

Un empleado se acercó a nosotros para llevar nuestras maletas. Supuse que alguien despertó a Lizzy porque bajó del coche por sus propias fuerzas aunque era evidente que seguía más dormida que nada. Bella no perdió tiempo en tomar a nuestros hijos de las manos y los llevó hacia la recepción. Yo iba justo detrás de ellos.

La entrada del hotel era enorme. Tanto el piso como las paredes estaban decorados con tonos cafés, amarillos y verdes, casi como si tuviera un aspecto campirano. A un lado del salón había enormes piedras apiladas que le daba ese toque de estar en medio de la naturaleza, cuando nos adentramos más al lobby pude apreciar otro pequeño salón en medio de esas piedras que contenía la chimenea. Había varías salas de estar a lo largo del gran salón y grandes candelabros colgaban del techo. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue el piano color madera situado a las afueras de dicha chimenea, entre los sillones.

Me acerqué a recepción para registrarnos, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que mi familia se quedaba un poco más atrás que yo para esperarme. La joven del otro lado del escritorio me recibió con una amable sonrisa antes de pedirme nombre e identificación. Mientras hacía los requerimientos de rutina, yo volteé a ver a mi familia. Bella y Matt estaban platicando en voz baja y mi enano cambiaba su mirada de asombro, constantemente, de mi esposa a las piedras. Lizzy seguía paradita a lado de Bells luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Tuve la intención de ir por ella para cargarla pero la recepcionista lo impidió.

"Señor Masen, aquí está su tarjeta e identificación y en este sobre va la tarjeta de su habitación, bienvenidos al Disney Gran…" – dejé de escuchar su explicación cuando mi vista periférica pudo detectar un movimiento repentino. Giré mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como mi pequeñita se iba hacia adelante, tambaleándose, con los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormida parada. Abrió los ojos agitada, desorientada y asustada. Hice el intento de correr a detener la caída aún sabiendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero gracias a que hay un Dios, los reflejos de Bella actuaron a tiempo para detener la inminente caída.

"Mami?" – dijo con voz quebrada.

Bella la tomó en brazos y la acunó protectoramente, apoyando la cabecita de Lizzy en la curva de su cuello y hombro.

"Shh… duérmete, cielo" – acarició el cabello de mi niñita con ternura, pero mi enana levantó levemente su cabeza.

"Pero no he visto a Mickey" – bostezó

"Mañana lo ves" – Bella volvió a acomodar su cabeza en sus hombros.

"No lo vayan a ver sin mí" – dijo cada vez más adormilada. Sonreí ante la inocencia de mi pequeña. Mi esposa también esbozó una dulce sonrisa y besó sus cabellos.

"Te lo prometo"

"Señor Masen?" – la empleada volvió a llamarme, recordé que la había dejado hablando y me volteé a verla con expresión de disculpa. Ella me sonrió con la misma amabilidad, desviando sus ojos a mi esposa y mi niña en sus brazos y volvió a sonreír – "sus tarjetas, señor"

"Gracias" – guardé mi tarjeta de crédito e identificación en mi cartera mientras caminaba hacia donde me estaban esperando. Le di a Matt la tarjeta del cuarto y me volteé a Bella – "dámela, amor"

Con cuidado tomé a Liz en mis brazos antes de avanzar por donde el empleado nos iba indicando. Bella metió su dedo índice a la bolsa delantera de mi pantalón ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas y echó su brazo sobre los hombros de Matt, quien había retomado la plática con mi esposa y estaba gesticulando animadamente por todas partes.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro cuarto Matt se fue derechito a la ventana que había al fondo. La habitación era para cuatro personas, estaba pintada de un color crema pálido con unos dibujos de líneas entrecruzadas y cuadros en la parte de arriba, había el espacio necesario para meter dos camas matrimoniales separadas por un buró, las cabeceras eran altas y de madera y tenían unos faroles colgados a cada lado de ellas, había una pequeña mesita con dos sillas en uno de los rincones y un mueble de madera del otro lado de la pared que sostenía la pantalla, además de un espejo y otras cosas habituales en un cuarto de hotel.

Acosté a mi enana en una de las camas mientras el empleado dejaba nuestras cosas, empecé a quitarle los tenis cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Un par de minutos más tarde Bells se acercó a nosotros con la pijama de Liz meticulosamente doblada en sus brazos.

"Yo la cambio, Edward, tú debes estar cansado por tantas horas de manejo" – me ofreció dulcemente y sin más acepté. La verdad estaba molido.

Entré al baño para refrescarme un poco, mi intención era lavarme la cara pero en cuanto sentí la muy necesitada frescura del agua terminé por entrar a la regadera. Cuando salí Bella estaba arropando a los niños, quienes ya estaban perdidamente dormidos, en esos sexys shorecitos que tenía de pijama. La reacción que tuve ante esa visión fue casi instantánea. Cuando se percató de mi presencia me sonrió amorosamente y se acercó a mí.

"Hmmm… hueles rico" – musitó en cuanto me tuvo en sus brazos y con su cara enterrada en mi cuello. Para nada ayudando a mi actual situación.

Me tuve que recordar que tenía a mis hijos a escasos dos metros de distancia antes de que mi instinto tomara las riendas de mí ser. En cambio reí quedamente y la apreté más a mí, aunque el clima en Anaheim era bochornoso no era motivo suficiente para que rechazara la calidez del cuerpo de mi esposa. A decir verdad, dudo que exista algún motivo merecedor de tan grande sacrificio.

"Ya estás de incoherente, mi amor" – bromeé, era la única arma que tenía en esos momentos – "hora de ir a la cama"

La tierna risa de mi Bella inundó mis oídos antes de que nos separáramos para caminar hacia dicho mueble. Nos metimos bajo las sabanas y con la familiaridad de siempre entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos. Suspiré contento, la parte racional ya estaba dominando la cavernícola y así era muchísimo más fácil disfrutar de este simple contacto. Sin importar como haya sido nuestro día, las noches siempre se sentían igual cuando estábamos así. Eran nuestra probadita de cielo.

"Gracias por esto, Edward" – dijo entre bostezos con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho – "fue un detalle increíble"

"Lo que sea por ustedes" – respondí honestamente, cerrando más mis brazos entorno a su cintura y besando sus cabellos.

"Mmm… deberíamos aburrirnos más seguido" – dijo con tono cansado pero alegre.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos, dando por terminado otro maravilloso día en compañía de las personas que más amaba en esta vida.

**BPOV.**

Los rayos de la mañana siguiente se filtraron por las cortinas grises de la habitación. Parpadeé varias veces para ajustar mis ojos a la invasión de luz. Besé el pecho de mi esposo, como todas las mañanas, antes de rodar hacia afuera de la cama. Eché un vistazo hacia la otra cama y me percaté que los niños seguían durmiendo por lo que aproveché el tiempo para darme un muy merecido baño.

Tomé mi ropa con el mayor sigilo que pude lograr y me dirigí al baño, justo cuando puse la mano en la perilla de la puerta un garraspeo ronco me detuvo.

"¿Te he dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando caminas de puntitas?" – me dijo Edward sonriendo con cara adormilada. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse lo que causó que mi esposo sonriera aún más – "¿Vas a bañarte?"

Me mordí el labio y asentí en silencio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve a Edward a mi lado, portando esa sonrisa pícara que me debilitaba hasta el último de mis huesos.

"Te acompaño, entonces"

"¿Qué?" – susurré mi gritó – "pero los niños…"

"Los niños están más inconscientes que una piedra" – me cortó mientras me empujaba suavemente hacia el interior del baño – "si nos apuramos no se darán cuenta"

"Edward…"

"Tú tienes la culpa, Bella" – me dijo con tono serio – "de todas las pijamas que tienes te tuviste que traer ésta" – tomó con su puño el dobladillo de mis shorts y cerró la puerta – "fue una noche muy larga y mi autocontrol tiene un límite"

"Oh?" – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras bajaba la vista a dicha prenda, estaba confundida ya que no le veía lo especial, los shorts me llegaban un poco más arriba de medio muslo y eran de un aburrido y simple color azul marino, tenía prendas más provocadoras que ésta – "en serio?"

"Bella, tu incredulidad me ofende. Sin tomar en cuenta que te encuentro hermosa de cualquier forma, amo ese color en ti y esas piernas…" – empecé a soltar risitas tontas, tanto de asombro como de orgullo. Podía provocar a mi hombre sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Edward acalló mi risa con sus labios mientras intentaba despojarme de la ropa – "rápido, mi amor, que el tiempo es oro"

"… … …"

Mi mente colapso durante veinte minutos.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana nos encontrábamos afuera del hotel, recién desayunados y con los ánimos recargados. El día estaba precioso: el cielo despejado, el aire templado y con el sol apenas calentando el ambiente.

El parque estaba dividido en varias secciones que esperábamos abarcar en estos dos días. Decidimos ir primero a los juegos al aire libre antes de que el sol se intensificara. Caminamos hacia el Paradise Pier. Edward y yo de la mano, mientras Matt y Lizzy caminaban adelante de nosotros, o en el caso de Liz, avanzaba dando saltitos.

Compramos boletos para el espectáculo nocturno que se llevaba a cabo ahí llamado Word of Color antes de hacer nuestro camino hacia los diferentes juegos mecánicos. Cuando llegamos a la plaza principal pudimos ver con facilidad los muñecos de Mickey Mouse, Woody y Buzz.

"Miren!" – gritó Liz, quien tomó la mano de su hermano y se lo llevó corriendo hasta donde estaba Mickey.

Apresuramos nuestro paso para no perderlos de vista y después tuve con morderme los labios para contener la risa cuando escuché como mi angelito le pedía a la botarga que hablara, dicho muñeco solo movía la enorme cabeza y hacía ademanes con sus brazos pera distraer a la niña, pero era evidente que no estaba funcionando. Liz se volteó a nosotros con la confusión en su cara.

"¿No habla?"

"No, cielo" – contestó Edward.

"Pero en la tele si habla" – inquirió, inclinando su cabecita hacia un lado en gesto pensativo.

"Pero ahí es diferente, Liz, en la tele no los puedes tocar y aquí sí" – quise salvar tanto a la persona detrás del traje como a nosotros de un cuestionamiento detallado por parte de mi princesita.

"Oh" – exclamó como forma de entendimiento y volvió a ver al muñeco con una tierna sonrisa – "yo cuando era bebé tampoco hablaba" – murmuró como para infundirle ánimos al mudo animal.

Esta vez sí solté mi carcajada y hasta sentí pena por el ser humano que le daba vida al personaje, estaba segura que esta clase de experiencias las vivía todos los días y tenía que tragarse su risa para no soltar ningún sonido. Aunque dudo que en su trabajo sufriera de aburrimiento.

Les tomamos fotos con todos los muñecos que habían cerca de ahí antes de ir a formarnos para entrar al Toy Story Mania. Esa atracción fue divertidísima, nos subimos en un carrito que tenía dos pistolas al frente y nos dieron nuestros lentes 4D. Me subí con Matt y Edward se subió con Lizzy en la parte posterior a nosotros. Todo el trayecto era una simulación de diferentes escenarios que aparecieron en la película y con la pistola se iban aventando dardos, globos de pintura y aros, según la escena en la que estábamos. Por si alguna vez se lo habían preguntado; tengo malísima puntería.

"Mamá hay que darles a los tiro al blanco no a los juguetes" – me reprimió Matt para mi vergüenza. Escuché a Edward reírse atrás de mí, obviamente escuchó el reporte del magnífico desempeño que estaba haciendo. Mi cara empezó a arder.

"Eso trató, Matt, creo que mi pistola está chueca" – traté de defenderme miserablemente. Las carcajadas de mi esposo se hicieron más fuertes – "cállate, Edward!"

"Lo siento, amor, pero en serio que esperabas, 'mi pistola está chueca'?" – se burló, ganándose las risas de sus dos hijos.

Quise enfurruñarme y quedarme sentada con los brazos cruzados por el resto del trayecto pero mi orgullo pudo más que mi testarudez y tomé esa pistola, determinada a darle siquiera a un objetivo.

Quince minutos y cuatro disparos atinados más tarde, salimos de esa atracción. Edward me tomó por la cintura y besó mi sien.

"Te amo, mi hermosa descoordinada" – con esa forma tan dulce en la que me lo dijo me fue imposible enojarme por sus palabras, en cambio, lo abracé también por su cintura y besé su barbilla.

"No te vi quejándote por mi torpeza esta mañana" – dije en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono sensual. Edward me sonrió con picardía.

"No, en definitiva no"

Para mi sorpresa me encontré emocionada cuando nos estábamos sentando en el carro de la montaña rusa 'California Screamin'. El viaje fue alucinante por decir lo menos, los túneles y vueltas que pasamos eran de lo más divertidas y aunque sí solté unos cuantos gritos, la experiencia en general fue asombrosa.

Nos subimos a varios juegos más antes de almorzar en el restaurante que había en esa misma plaza. Después caminamos hacia el Hollywood Picture Backlot en donde entramos a varios juegos de simulación. El primero fue 'The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror' y aunque tengo aversión a las cosas de terror no tuve ningún problema en entrar ahí, en Disney estaba segura que se iba a mantener un nivel apto para niños, así que no debería ser tan malo.

Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, el juego era bastante atractivo, sentir como el elevador se iba en caída libre sólo Dios sabe cuántos pisos fue un golpe de adrenalina bastante agradable. A petición de Matt terminamos entrando dos veces a ese lugar.

Lizzy se volvió loca cuando fuimos a otro juego de simulación en donde se podía hablar con Crush, la tortuga de buscando a Nemo, fue la cosa más graciosa que jamás haya visto cuando mis dos niñitos trataban de repetir lo que el animal les decía para aprender a hablar como las tortugas. Después fuimos al juego de Monster Inc, el cual fue un paseo en taxi bastante tranquilo mientras se veía como Mike y Sulley trataban de rescatar a Boo.

Cuando ya estaba por anochecer nos fuimos al sunshine plaza a comer algo y ver algunas tiendas antes de volver al Paradise Pier para el espectáculo de la noche.

No tengo palabras para describir la majestuosidad de ese show. La forma en la que danzaban las luces junto con las fuentes al compás de la música, la proyección de imágenes de las películas significativas de Disney en el cielo. Era una cosa mágica.

"Hermoso" – musité más para mí misma. Mi esposo, quien cargaba a Lizzy en su regazo, se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído.

"Como tú, mi preciosa Bella"

Volteé mi cara levemente para tener poder verlo a los ojos.

"Tratas de deslumbrarme como siempre, Edward Masen" – dije entre susurros para no alterar la atmosfera que habíamos creado. Le di un besito casto en sus labios antes de volver a hablar – "Te amo, mi encantador y romántico esposo"

Él me sonrió y alzó nuestras manos entrelazadas para besar el dorso de la mía.

"Mi vida"

Sentí mi corazón inflamarse de amor por la creatura que tenía como esposo, no había día que no agradeciera la bendición que me fue dada al mandármelo para que estuviera a mi lado.

Aún con ese mismo espíritu de tranquilidad y amor entre nosotros, regresamos a nuestro cuarto de hotel. Eran casi las once de la noche y todos estábamos agotados por el divertido pero cansado día que tuvimos.

Al día siguiente, salimos más temprano ya que la ducha fue menos… entretenida y prolongada. Empezamos el recorrido por las tiendas y yendo a Soarin over California, otro juego de simulación en donde nos hacían parecer que volábamos sobre las diferentes ciudades y ecosistemas del estado. Anduvimos caminando otro poco más hasta que el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, justo lo que Edward y yo esperábamos para ir a la atracción que desde que llegamos teníamos en mente.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el Grizzly River Run, tuvimos que subir hasta llegar a la montaña en forma de oso que era donde el recorrido por los rápidos comenzaba. Sin perder tiempo tomamos nuestros lugares. Pusimos a los niños en medio de nosotros por mera precaución, la idea de que uno de ellos saliera volando hacia las aguas no era atrayente en ningún sentido.

Después de que un miembro del staff del parque se asegurara de que estábamos bien amarrados a nuestros cinturones de seguridad, nos dieron luz verde para empezar el recorrido. Durante todo el camino el agua nos salpicaba por todos lados y saltábamos hacia todas las direcciones posibles pero aún así fue el mejor juego al que jamás me haya subido.

Salimos de ahí con el cabello choreando y la ropa empapada pero riendo como personas dementes. Obviamente el frío no fue un problema ya que el sol se encargó de secar rápido nuestras prendas.

Contemplamos la idea de volver a subirnos pero nos decidimos por terminar de ver el parque antes de que el día se acabara. Caminamos hacia 'The bug land' donde prácticamente estaba lleno de juegos para niños y había otro juego de simulación con los personajes de la película Bichos.

Traté de disfrutar esa sección lo más que pude pero me era difícil debido al intenso dolor de vientre que de improviso me dio. Llegó el momento en el que dar un paso me estaba costando un verdadero trabajo, pero traté de aparentar que estaba bien todo el tiempo. Evidentemente, Edward se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba y mientras estábamos esperando a que los niños terminaran su recorrido en los carros chocones con forma de oruga, puso su mano sobre la mía para que aflojara mi mortal agarre a los barrotes del enrejado.

"Amor ¿qué tienes?"

"Nada, sólo me dio una punzada pero ya se me pasó" – traté de no darle importancia, lo único que necesitaba era ir a comprar un analgésico.

"¿Segura? Estás sudando" – su tono era preocupado

"Estoy bien, Edward" – odiaba mentirle pero no quería arruinarles este día por un insignificante dolor de estómago.

No sé si me creyó o no pero dejó el tema a un lado, lo cual agradecí. Cuando mis angelitos terminaron de subirse a casi todos los juegos de esa sección decidieron que tenían hambre por lo que volvimos a caminar para encontrar algo de comida. En el trayecto mis ojos iban buscando frenéticamente una farmacia o algo parecido donde vendieran medicamentos básicos. Mi dolor no estaba disminuyendo ni un gramo.

Llegamos a la sección de comida y fui directo a sentarme mientras mi esposo e hijos iban por sus cosas, mis ojos seguían buscando por los puestos alguna cajita que contuviera una preciada pastilla. Mentiría si no estaba preocupada, estaba esperando mi menstruación pero esos dolores se sentían diferentes, no eran normales.

Sentí como mi familia tomaba asiento en la mesa donde estaba y seguían hablando alegremente sobre lo que querían hacer después de comer, aún nos faltaba ver más atracciones y la siguiente a la que íbamos a ir, según el gusto de mis niños, era la de los 'Muppet visión 3D'.

Edward puso una ensalada en mi lugar pero yo carecía de apetito, sólo acerté en darle un sorbo a la limonada que me había comprado. Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi en un pequeño estante con una colección igual de diminuta de esas inconfundibles cajitas. Mi salvación estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Me levanté despacio pero una fuerte punzada recorrió mi estómago que hizo que me doblara un poco y me tuviera que sostener en la mesa como soporte.

"Bella!"

"Mami!"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Escuché que todos hablaban a la misma vez. Me incorporé y les sonreí con una sonrisa totalmente forzada y débil.

"Tranquilos, estoy bien" – traté de calmarlos – "ahora vuelvo"

Empecé a caminar hacia donde había visto los medicamentos pero no llegué ni a media trayectoria cuando Edward me detuvo.

"Bella, por favor dime que tienes, por favor" – suplicó tanto con la voz como con sus ojos.

Volteé a ver a los niños rápidamente y me di cuenta que no apartaban la vista de nosotros, en sus caritas se podía leer la preocupación. Volví mi vista a Edward y le susurré.

"Edward, estás asustando a los niños, estoy bien"

"No, tú lo estás haciendo, deja de hacerte la fuerte y dime que tienes" – su voz ahora sonaba autoritaria.

Suspiré, tenía razón yo era la causa de la preocupación no sólo de mis niños pero también del hombre que tenía enfrente y eso era algo que odiaba hacer. Dejándome de hacer la valiente me acerqué aún más a él para hablar en voz baja.

"Me duele el estómago, iba a ir por un analgésico"

"¿Qué parte del estómago?" – ahora hablaba el Dr. Edward

Le señalé mi vientre y él frunció el ceño. Se paró enfrente de mí y empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón.

"Qué haces?" – entré en pánico cuando vi el mundo de gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

"Tranquila, Bella, yo soy el primero que se niega a que otros vean a mi mujer. Sólo quiero hacer una exploración rápida" – me teñí de un rojo brillante todo el tiempo en que sus dedos presionaban delicadamente el área cubierta por mis panties. Por un momento el dolor se me olvidó y me tuve que concentrar en no avergonzarme a mí misma delante de todas esas personas soltando un audible sonido de placer. Cuando mi esposo terminó, volvió a abrocharme mis pantalones y me miró a los ojos – "tienes muy contraído tu vientre"

Me mordí el labio y asentí levemente, sin saber que decir.

"Pero no es tu periodo" – no era pregunta, de todos modos negué con la cabeza para responderle. Una de las muchas glorias del matrimonio, era precisamente esto, tu pareja conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de tus actividades biológicas. – "¿Crees que…?" – preguntó con voz controlada pero en sus ojos volvió a brillar esa chispa.

Reprimí mis repentinas ganas de llorar y volví a negar con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que esto nos pasaba. Desde que nos casamos decidimos que dejaría de tomar anticonceptivos, no había ningún motivo por el cual atrasar el empezar una familia juntos. Habíamos tenido dos falsas esperanzas antes y no fue hasta que la ginecóloga me dijo que algunas pacientes podían presentar irregularidades en su ciclo durante unos cuantos meses después de dejar el tratamiento que aprendimos a no ilusionarnos cuando mi periodo se atrasaba.

"No lo creo, mi amor" – le dije sin poder reprimir la tristeza en mi voz – "a lo mejor el chico me apretó mucho mi cinturón en aquel juego y ahora estoy sensible" – razoné.

Edward suspiró y asintió sin decir palabra. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y se acercó para besar mi frente.

"No discutas conmigo y déjame llevarte a la enfermería" – susurró en mi oído.

"¿Crees que es algo grave?" – tuve que preguntar. Edward tendía a ser exagerado en sus cuidados pero uno nunca sabe.

"Sólo quiero estar seguro de que todo esté bien"

"De acuerdo"

Caminamos de regreso hacia donde estaban los niños, Edward abrazándome protectoramente por detrás. Cuando llegamos mis angelitos estaban calladitos, viéndonos expectantes, sus alimentos estaban casi intactos. Les sonreí lo mejor que pude para reconfortarlos.

"Enanos, su mamá no se siente bien, vamos a tener que llevarla a la enfermería ¿de acuerdo?"

Los dos movieron sus cabecitas afirmativamente antes de bombardearme con sus preguntas.

"¿Qué tienes mamá? ¿qué te duele?"

"¿Te sientes malita? ¿Te vas a poner bien?"

"Hey! No se preocupen, sólo me duele un poco el estómago, vamos a ir a buscar una pastilla, eso es todo"

Guardamos toda la comida en bolsas en lo que Edward iba a pedir información sobre donde quedaba el centro de salud más cercano. No era de extrañarse que el parque contara con su propia clínica y hasta mi esposo había conseguido que un trabajador nos llevara al lugar exacto en su mini coche. Suspiré de alivio sólo de imaginarme la caminata de la que me había librado.

Entramos al pequeño edificio y rápido fuimos atendidos por una enfermera con un uniforme bastante colorido y las típicas orejitas de Mickey bordadas en él. Edward dio mis datos y explicó a grandes rasgos mi situación. La enfermera tomó nota de todo y se marchó por unas dobles puertas al final del pasillo. Al cabo de un rato reapareció trayendo consigo un hombre en bata y otra señorita vestida con el mismo uniforme.

"Sra. Masen, soy el doctor MacDougall pase por favor" – dijo el doctor haciendo un ademán hacia las puertas por donde habían aparecido – "si su esposo desea acompañarla, los niños se pueden quedar en el área de juegos, la enfermera Stacy los llevará" – señaló a la otra enfermera quien sonreía cálidamente hacia mis pequeños.

"Mamá yo quiero estar contigo" – replicó rápidamente Matt

"Yo también" – secundó Lizzy, viendo de reojo a la enfermera que ahora había puesto mala cara al verse rechazada.

"Erm… yo… este…" – qué se supone que debía decir? Volteé a ver a Edward en busca de ayuda y como no vi respuesta mis ojos viajaron al doctor.

"De acuerdo, si prometen estar calladitos, pueden pasar con sus padres" – condescendió con una sonrisa amable.

Mis angelitos movieron su cabeza rápidamente aceptando las condiciones. El doctor asintió en aprobación y se movió para que pudiéramos pasar. Le sonreí agradecida y nos adentramos en la clínica.

Entramos a lo que supuse era su consultorio y rápido me indicó con su mano que fuera hacia la cama de exploración.

"Niños quédense aquí sentaditos, desde ahí van a poder ver a su mamá" – le dijo con tono amable, señalando un par de sillas pegadas a la pared opuesta de donde me encontraba.

Ellos obedecieron sin decir palabras y Edward fue con ellos para dejar nuestras cosas, vi que les susurró algo a lo que mis niños asintieron y después se acercó a mí para ayudarme a subir a esa enorme cama. Ayuda que necesitaba desesperadamente ya que si flexionaba demasiado mi pierna el dolor se volvía insoportable.

Una vez acomodada lo mejor que pude, el doctor empezó con las preguntas de rutina. Edad, peso, alergias, antecedentes clínicos, etc. etc. Cuando estuvo conforme con mis respuestas dejó su paleta y se puso unos guantes, me indicó que desabrochara mis pantalones y tragándome la vergüenza hice lo que me pidió.

Hizo su exploración, aunque trató de ser gentil, sus dedos se sentían más pesados y toscos en comparación con los de Edward. En cuanto el doctor confirmó lo que mi esposo ya me había dicho, estos dos se pusieron a hablar en su terminología médica de la cual yo no entendía nada.

"Sra. Masen, ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?" – preguntó el Dr. MacDougall mientras se alejaba para traer un aparato.

"Hmm… hace dos meses más o menos" – dije pensativa y antes de que trajera a colación el doloroso tema, pensé en terminarlo yo misma, así que continué – "pero eso no indica nada, últimamente soy irregular"

"Mhm. ¿Se ha realizado alguna prueba de embarazo?" – siguió preguntando como si mi explicación nunca hubiera existido. Volteé a ver a Edward quien me veía con una mezcla de amor, tristeza y esperanza.

"No hace falta doctor" – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

"Si le parece bien, voy a tomar algunas muestras de sangre para analizarlas" – se acercó a mí con lo que parecía un ultrasonido y todo un equipo de toma de muestra.

"Sé que no estoy embarazada, no es la primera vez que me atraso sin mencionar que no he tenido ningún síntoma" – casi grité frustrada.

"Tranquila, mi vida" – Edward dijo acariciando la mano que tenía acunada en las suyas.

"La entiendo pero entiéndame usted a mí, soy doctor y es mi deber descartar posibles diagnósticos" – me explicó con amabilidad – "sólo para estar seguros"

"Bien" – dije resignada.

Tomó la muestra y una enfermera entró para llevarla al laboratorio mientras el doctor empezó a conectar y moverle cables al ultrasonido.

"¿Eso para qué?" – le pregunté a Edward, para mi gusto su descarte de posibilidades ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Mi esposo me sonrió y besó mi mano.

"No es lo que piensas, mi amor, es sólo para ver si algún órgano está inflamado"

"Oh"

"Mami?" – la tímida voz de Lizzy se escuchó en la habitación. Giré mi cabeza para ver a mis dos niños sentaditos al borde de la silla viendo en mi dirección atentamente.

"Sí, cielo?"

"Queremos ir contigo" – trató de susurrar y sus ojitos veían furtivamente en dirección del doctor, como esperando no ser atrapada.

Les sonreí y sin siquiera preguntar si estaba bien moví mi mano libre indicándoles que se acercaran. Yo también los quería cerca.

"Y tráiganse sus sillas para que estén a la altura de su mamá" – propuso el doctor con voz divertida.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los dos se movieron con todo y muebles hacia donde estábamos. Se colocaron uno a cada lado de Edward y me sonrieron aprensivamente.

"¿Ya estás mejor, mamá?" – preguntó Matt preocupado.

"Mucho mejor, cielo, no se preocupen" – y era casi verdad, el dolor había disminuido ahora que estaba recostada. Sólo esperaba que me recetara para que el dolor desapareciera por completo.

Los dos volvieron a sonreír más genuinamente y se quedaron ahí, paraditos, viendo como el doctor llenaba de gel mi vientre.

"¿Cómo fueron sus anteriores embarazos, Sra. Masen?" – preguntó el doctor mientras movía unos botones en el aparato.

"Ammm…"

"No somos los padres biológicos" – respondió Edward por mí. El doctor se nos quedó viendo un rato y después volvió a su tarea.

"Ah" – dijo con tono apenado. Le sonreí ligeramente para indicarle que no nos molestaba el tema.

Empezó a mover el aparato por mi vientre, dejé de poner atención a la pantalla porque sólo veía manchas indefinidas. Edward y el doctor hacían comentarios sobre lo que sea que estaban viendo y tampoco les puse demasiada atención ya que el tono de mi esposo era relajado, lo que indicaba que nada terriblemente malo me estaba ocurriendo.

De momento, sentí la mano de Edward apretar fuertemente la mía y me paralicé, volteé hacia la pantalla pero me volví a sentir frustrada al no entender la imagen que proyectaba, en cambio, me giré para ver a mi esposo quien seguía con los ojos pegados en la pequeña televisión.

"Vaya…" – soltó en un suspiro.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" – pregunté nerviosa.

Me quedé esperando mi respuesta impacientemente, Edward parecía no haberme escuchado.

"Papá ¿qué le pasa a mi mamá?" – casi gritó Matt para poder atraer la atención de mi casi zombie esposo.

El doctor al percatarse de la incapacidad de Edward para pronunciar palabra, contestó por él y casi podía ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esta situación.

"Pasa, que al final de cuantas no necesitaremos los resultados de su análisis"

"Eh?"

"Sra. Masen, felicidades, está usted embarazada"

"… … … … Eh?"

"Estos dolores son normales cuando el bebé es sometido a mucha actividad, estará bien con un poco de reposo"

"… … Ah?"

"Vamos a tener un hermanito" – la voz de Matt parecía extasiada

"Un bebé?" – escuché a lo lejos la voz de Lizzy – "en mi mami?"

Un bebé…

En mi mami…

En mí…

… … … ... ...

"Mi amor?" – Edward salió de su estupefacción, sacándome a la vez de la mía.

"Un bebé, Edward?"

"Un bebé, Bella"

Mis ojos hicieron un esfuerzo para enfocar la cara de mi amado esposo; una sonrisa enorme estaba dibujada en su cara, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con alegría e incluso unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Y pensar que una diminuta creaturita con los genes de mi Edward se estaba formando en mi interior. Iba a ser hermoso. Mi Edwardcito, mi bebito. Mis ojos me empezaron a picar y lágrimas de felicidad salieron sin permiso de ellos.

El hombre causante de la felicidad más grande de mi vida, me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente. Alcé mi cara, no conforme con ese simple contacto y como siempre él entendió mis intenciones. Se acercó a mí y sus labios sellaron los míos en un dulce beso.

Pronto me vi rodeada por dos pares más de bracitos y en ese momento mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. Ahí entre el olor de antisépticos y la molesta luz cegadora del hospital, justo ahí me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

**NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**Y sí, el apellido MacDougall lo he puesto por Lee MacDougall, cantante británico y uno de los amigos de RPattz. Si aún no conocen sus canciones, búsquenlas que valen la pena. Les recomiendo la de 'How to be' o 'Everybody does' que es la misma pero con diferente nombre xD, y el cover que hizo de la canción 'ain't no sunshine', en youtube las encuentran xD**


	4. La familia Masen

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PRODUCTO DE UN SUEÑO BASTANTE PRODUCTIVO DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y QUE TODAS AGRADECEMOS. LA HISTORIA Y EL MUNDO ALTERNATIVO EN EL QUE LOS PUSE FUE SIMPLEMENTE UN EXCESO DE TIEMPO LIBRE E IMAGINACIÓN Y CREATIVIDAD MAL ENFOCADA**.

**Hola! ya aquí les traigo el último outtake, algo muchisimo más corto a lo que las tenía acostumbradas, pero me he divertido haciendolo. Supose que mi santa madre iba a ser recordada incontables veces si dejaba la historia en el outtake 3 como tenía pensado xD; así que bueno, aquí les doy otra vista en la vida de los Masen. **

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus comentarios y alertas en esta historia, el recibimiento que obtuve fue impresionate, lo agradezco de corazón. Tengo en cuenta los reviews que me han hecho llegar con las cosas que desean ver de esta historia y no las puse, por el momento no creo hacer nada más con el fic, pero uno nunca sabe, así que no prometo ni descarto la idea. Por el momento el proyecto está terminado.  
**

**Espero regresar pronto con otra historia multichapter, me llevará algo de tiempo dado que no pienso postearla hasta que esté terminada, pero si en el proceso se me mete la idea de un One shot, pues por aquí lo tendrán en cuanto lo desarrolle. Son libres de ponerme en sus alertas si desean ver mis nuevas ocurrencias.**

**De nuevo, muchisimas gracias y espero que disfruten de este vistazo del futuro no muy lejano xD.  
**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 4.**

**EPOV.**

Estacioné el Volvo en la entrada de nuestra casa a las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente. Lo que era rara vez en mí, ayer había trabajado turno nocturno y estaba por demás cansado, pero no por eso menos entusiasmado por el día de hoy. De hecho estaba agradecido por haber podido salir un poco antes, quería estar más tiempo con mi familia y ayudarlos a preparar todo.

Hoy era el tercer aniversario de mi monstruito más pequeño.

Sonreí ante la felicidad que ese hecho me trajo. Tomé mi maletín, mi bata y las bolsas de hielo que mi Bella me pidió por teléfono en la mañana que comprara en el trayecto para acá y bajé del coche. Como pude me las arreglé para abrir la puerta, la casa parecía estar en total silencio y no me pareció buena idea tocar el timbre y despertar a los niños si es que seguían en la cama.

Dejé las cosas del trabajo en el vestíbulo, busqué con la mirada a algún bultito en la sala o la pieza de estar (donde mi esposa se las ingenió para meter mi piano) pero no había nadie. Caminé hacia la cocina para guardar el hielo y evitar que se descongelara y ahí fue donde me encontré a mis dos enanos junto a un pastel de betún blanco, bastante concentrados en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en la isla de granito que estaba en el centro del cuarto. Ni siquiera notaron mi presencia cuando abrí la puerta del congelador y guardaba las cosas por más que arrugaba las bolsas de plástico que traía para hacer ruido.

"¿Qué hacen?" – tuve hablar para que me prestaran atención, los dos saltaron un poco al escuchar mi voz pero rápido me sonrieron.

Mis enanitos eran todo menos eso, Matt tenía once años y había dado un estirón increíble, ya era de la misma estatura que Alice, lo cual alimentaba las bromas de todos hacia mi cuñada. Mi pequeño niñito estaba a un año de terminar con la escuela elemental y pronto dejaría de ser considerado como un niño y empezar la difícil etapa de la pubertad. Mi hermosa Lizzy acababa de cumplir nueve años y aunque seguía disfrutando de la inocencia de ser niña ya se podían notar pequeñas acciones de la señorita en la se iba a convertir, le gustaba arreglar su cabello de diferentes formas y ponerse prendedores con brillitos y era adicta al ChapStick de fresa. Eso sí, su Hippo seguía a su lado al pie del cañón, el peluche tenía más lavadas y remiendos que el traje del chavo del ocho y hasta carecía de un ojo, pero era la adoración de mi niña. Y debo decir que aunque me daba alegría verlos crecer era también difícil asimilar la idea de ya no volver a ver a mis enanitos de siempre.

"Papi! No te oí llegar" – dijo Liz con esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía. Mi corazón se escapaba un latido cada que mi pequeña me llamaba papi, supongo que no importa lo mucho que crezcan, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Estamos decorando el pastel de Nate" – fue Matt quien respondió mi pregunta, en su rostro podía ver la diversión. – "ven a verlo!"

Me acerqué a ellos para ver su trabajo y no hice más que reír, el pastel era rectangular y estaba cubierto de betún blanco pero lo estaban decorando con pasta de azúcar en la parte de arriba de colores amarillo, azul y negro para formar los minions que salen en mi villano favorito, la película favorita de Nathan. En el lado derecho habían hecho un minion grande sosteniendo a otro miniatura en su mano y estaban trabajando en otros dos que tenían moldeándolos en la barra para recrear la escena de ellos cuando intentaban clavar un clavo y un minion termina pegándole al otro en la cabeza con el mazo.

"Muy creativo" – comenté mientras examinaba las letras, también en pasta de azúcar, que formaban el 'Feliz cumpleaños Nate' que estaban en una charola, listas para ponerlas en el pastel. – "les está quedando increíble. Nate se volverá loco cuando lo vea. Es bueno saber que si su mamá o yo perdemos nuestros trabajos ustedes pueden dedicarse a esto y mantenernos." – bromeé y mis dos hijos empezaron a reír divertidos pero podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos cuando escucharon mi halago.

"Dónde está su mamá, a todo esto?" – pregunté con las cejas fruncidas, era raro no escucharla, mi mujer se caracterizaba por hacer ruido por donde pasaba, ya sea por sus risas o por lo que tiraba cuando trastabillaba con sus propios pies.

"Arriba." – dijo Liz simplemente pero mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

"Con Nate." – terminó Matt y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir moldeando su pasta.

Asentí y sin distraerlos de nuevo, volví mis pasos hacia el pasillo para dirigirme a la parte de arriba de la casa. No iba ni a la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuché los gritos desesperados de mi Bells.

Suspiré. Esto era de todos los días.

Porque, muy a diferencia de la personalidad tranquila de mi esposa y mía, nuestro pequeño monstruo nos salió completamente lo contrario. Era un pingo por ponerlo ligero, fue una bendición para la familia desde que nos enterábamos que lo estábamos esperando pero la verdad es que estos tres años han sido todo un desafío, ya que este niño nació con la batería recargada y el espíritu travieso en su máxima expresión.

"Nathan ven acá!" – gritó Bells casi como si tuviera los dientes apretados para evitar gruñir.

"No soy Nathan, soy el monsto! Grrrr!" – la vocecita de Nate replicó.

"Qué monstruo ni que nada, ven acá, déjame vestirte, te estás volviendo a ensuciar!" – mi pobre esposa cada vez se escuchaba más al borde de la impaciencia.

"Aarrrrggh!" – fue la réplica del monstruito.

Llegué al cuarto de Nate y me quedé en el marco de la puerta, paralizado de cuerpo y mente, sin poder encontrar palabras a la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación. Mi hijo estaba recibiéndome con su trasero al descubierto y volando. Estaba agachado en el piso completamente desnudo y mojado, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas, las piernas ligeramente levantadas, lo que hacía la vista de su trasero más evidente y su tronco estaba echado hacia abajo, sus brazos doblados y su cabeza ladeada para poder ver por debajo de la cama.

"Nate, por favor! Ya no tenemos tiempo" – Bella dijo desde el otro lado de la cama, donde también estaba agachada para poder ver a nuestro hijo pero con una mano apoyándose en la cama y tomando en su puño el cobertor de Nathan.

"Sí tenemos mami!"

"No, mi amor, tus abuelitos, tíos y primas van a venir a verte. Necesitas ponerte ropa o quieres que te vean desnudo?" – trató de razonar.

"Sí! Los monstos no usamos ropaaa! Arrrrgh!"

"Dios dame paciencia! Nate por…" – la voz casi quebrada de mi mujer fue mi señal para salir de mi estado de shock y ponerme en acción. Fue obvio el momento en el que Bella pudo ver mis zapatos avanzar hacia el cuarto, ya que se calló abruptamente y levantó su cabeza con rapidez para verme, me sonrió con cansancio, su cabello era un hermoso desastre, casi rivalizaba el mío. Le sonreí e indiqué con mi dedo que guardara silencio mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hasta donde estaba mi hijo, quien pasaba completamente por inadvertida mi presencia.

"Ja! Te tengo!" – grité victorioso en cuanto cargué a mi pequeño remolino por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí – "con que eres un monstruo hoy, eh?" – le dije juguetón mientras Nathan se removía y reía fuertemente.

"Sí, Papii! Soy el monstro más malo del mundo!" – chilló entre jadeos

"Qué mala suerte, porque hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nathan y no del monstruo… así que los regalos que lleguen a esta casa hoy vamos a tener que devolverlos, no lo crees, amor?" – volteé a ver a Bella quien seguía acuclillada en el piso junto a la cama, viéndose exhausta pero observándonos con ojos divertidos.

"Mmmhmm, sí, sí lo creo, cielo. No se puede hacer una fiesta para Nathan si él no está." – dijo antes de pararse y caminar hacia nosotros.

"Yo soy Nathan!" – gritó nuestro hijo, demasiado fuerte como para provocar un ligero zumbido en mis oídos.

"Pensé que eras el monstruo" – le dijo Bella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"No mami, soy Nate." – dijo con convicción. Bella y yo reímos.

"De acuerdo, entonces… feliz cumpleaños, Nate" – le dije antes de besar su cabecita, él me sonrió con esa sonrisa toda tierna que quien no lo conociera hacía que los engañara por la apariencia tan inocente y tranquila que proyectaba. – "ahora, el cumpleañero debe estar vestido propiamente, sino va a espantar a sus invitados y no queremos eso, verdad?" – Nate negó fuertemente con la cabeza. – "Anda, vamos a vestir tus vergüenzas."

"Gracias, me alegro que estés en casa" – susurró mi esposa antes de pararse de puntitas y darme un rápido beso de bienvenida. Caminé hacia el cambiador que habíamos comprado cuando Nate era un bebé y aún manteníamos en el cuarto, encontré la ropa que Bella estaba intentando ponerle antes de que llegara y empecé a cubrir a mi hijo. – "Debes estar agotado." – comentó Bells que ahora estaba recostada en la cama viéndonos perezosamente.

"No más que tú, cielo. Tuve una noche tranquila." – le aseguré.

"Hmm…" – musitó y me sonrió levemente – "pero queríamos hijos."

Solté una carcajada ante su comentario, mientras alzaba los bracitos de Nathan para ponerle su playerita polo de color azul.

"Te arrepientes, mi amor?" – dije en tono juguetón. Ella bufó.

"Ni un gramo." – dijo con seguridad.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que le ponía su pantaloncito de mezclilla a Nate. Era cierto, el niño nos mantenía ocupado las 24 horas y no podíamos dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo antes de que su mentecita conjugara otra fechoría. No es que fuera hiperactivo sino más bien tenía una mente creativa y pronta para la travesura. Pero era nuestra razón de vivir, al igual que Matt y Lizzy.

Me quedé viendo a mi hijo mientras jugaba con un tubo de toallitas húmedas y esperaba a que terminara de vestirlo. Era un angelito, su cabello se paraba en todas direcciones, lo cual no era de extrañarse considerando los genes que mi familia posee, pero eran del color de Bella, un castaño chocolatoso que a los rayos de luz se podían ver destellos rojos. Su piel era blanca como la de nosotros y tersa, sus ojos eran verdes olivo, como una mezcla de los dos colores de sus padres, tanto su nariz como sus labios guardaban más parecido a Bella pero su barbilla y mentón eran rasgos míos. Todo él era una mezcla de lo mejor de los dos y para mis ojos era el niño perfecto. Imposible no amarlo.

Terminé de atar su pequeños tenis y lo cargué, sin siquiera molestarme en hacer algo por su pelo. El cabello Masen tiene mente y personalidad propia, imposible domarlo.

"A qué horas viene la familia?" – le pregunté a Bella, ella se paró de la cama y empezó a acomodar lo que estaba mal puesto y recoger la toallitas que, no me había fijado, Nathan había tirado.

"Alrededor me medio día." – tomó la toalla de baño que había utilizado para intentar secar al pequeño rebelde y la pasó por su hombro. Eran notables sus ojeras y cansancio, le sonreí amorosamente, era un hecho que cada que hacía un turno nocturno en el hospital no era el único que pasaba la noche en vela.

"¿Cuántas horas dormiste?" – le pregunté con tono serio. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"La cama se sentía muy vacía." – respondió toda linda, moviendo sus pestañas inocentemente. Dios! Como amaba a esta mujer.

Caminé hacia a ella, ignorando los esfuerzos de Nate por bajar de mis brazos y tomé a mi esposa de la mano para pasar su brazo por mi cintura y después rodeé su torso para atraerla a mí.

"Yo también te extrañé, mi amor." – besé su cabeza y aproveché para inhalar el aroma de su shampoo. Por un momento mi mente imaginó estar en la cama acurrucado con ella mientras dormíamos pacíficamente, pero el constante movimiento de mi monstruo tocotín me recordó que eso no podía pasar hasta que el día acabara. Suspiré y alejé mi cara de la esencia que me encantaba. – "¿Falta mucho por hacer?"

"No. Tengo todo listo, sólo faltan pequeños detalles como acomodar la mesa y eso, también encender la parrilla y asar las hamburguesas y hot dogs pero Emmett me dijo que esa parte le tocaba a él."

"Más vale tener el extinguidor a la mano." – bromeé ganándome la risa de mi esposa y de Nate, aunque dudo que este último haya comprendido porque se reía. Pero a final de cuentas, los niños nunca necesitan una razón para sonreír.

Bella se separado de mí, no sin antes de darme un fuerte abrazo y un beso en mi barbilla y extendió los brazos hacia nuestro hijo.

"Vamos cumpleañero, necesito tus pulmones para inflar globos." – en cuanto la mano de mi Bells estuvo cerca, Nate soltó un gruñidito graciosos y, juguetonamente, quiso morder los dedos de su mamá. Al parecer la etapa de monstruo no se había acabado. Ayer era un león y hace dos días topo yiyo. A veces me preguntaba si su imaginación tan desarrollada era nuestra culpa o más bien gracia divina. Me gustaba pensar lo segundo. – "Oye! No te comas mis dedos que los necesito para esto." – dijo Bella antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas, el enanito se revolvió entre los brazos de mi esposa y chillaba para que parara.

Tal vez sí teníamos algo de responsabilidad después de todo.

Bella bajó con Nate a terminar de preparar todo antes de que empezaran a llegar nuestra familia en lo que yo me fui a nuestro cuarto a darme una necesitada ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Para cuando bajé, la casa ya estaba vestida de fiesta infantil. Nada ostentoso ni extravagante, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que un niño estaba festejando su cumpleaños.

El recibidor tenía unos globos azules, amarillos y negros inflados con helio, colgando en ramilletes de tres, el pasillo también estaba decorado de la misma manera hasta llegar a la puerta del patio trasero, donde íbamos a hacer todo el relajo.

Afuera estaba toda mi familia, acomodando la mesa, colgando globos y el letrero de feliz cumpleaños. Lizzy estaba con Nate en la mesa de jardín. Mi niñito le prestaba una atención absoluta a mi princesa que le estaba enseñando la forma en la que iban a acomodar las servilletas y el orden de cada cosa.

Me apoyé en la puerta cuando a mi mente me llegó la imagen de mi Bella, años atrás, la primera noche que la conocimos cuando fuimos a cenar a su departamento y ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Liz hacía con Nathan. En ese entonces mi enanita tenía cuatro años, y recuerdo cómo veía a Bella, guardando cada palabra que decía casi con adoración. Ella y Nate tenían algo en común y eso era lo ocurrentes que salieron. Recuerdo la vez cuando llegué del trabajo una tarde, la casa parecía vacía hasta que descubrí la cabecita de mi niña asomándose por el sillón. Cuando me acerqué a ella recuerdo que hasta lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de lo fuerte que me reí al verla acostada, con Hippo metido entre su blusita, quedando tan apretado que se marcaba perfectamente bien la cabeza del peluche saltando de su estómago; y sólo porque a la niña se la había ocurrido jugar a la embarazada como mami.

Reí quedamente y me giré hacia donde Matt y Bella estaban arreglando el letrero para que quedara alineado. Desde el inicio mi enano siempre tuvo una conexión especial con mi esposa y esa sólo se ha ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años, no sólo se apoyaba en ella en sus necesidades sino que también era su cómplice en sus múltiples ideas locas. Como la vez en la que los vine a encontrar en este mismo patio, todos apestosos a humo y llenos de ceniza y con un tapete carbonizado, y todo porque Matt había tenido ese día una lección sobre los medios de comunicación de la antigüedad y le pareció buena idea recrear el método de mensajes de humo en el patio trasero de nuestra casa. Lo peor es que ni siquiera me pude enojar con ellos por arruinar el césped del jardín ya que la diversión por verlos todos chamuscados opacó cualquier sentimiento de ira.

Eran momentos como estos, en los que me ponía a pensar en lo vivido, que descubría que mi familia estaba loca y de repente la personalidad de mi hijo más pequeño no me parecía tan diferente a la de las nuestras.

Cooper o Droopy, uno de esos dos que aún no podía distinguir, me empezó a ladrar haciendo que cambiara mi vista hacia abajo. Comenzó a mover la cola y yo le fruncí el ceño. Había tratado de aceptar a esos animales, y ya lo estaba logrando, pero todo avance se fue a la borda en cuanto Nathan nació. Los malditos perros fueron los que sufrieron el ataque de celos. No mis enanitos, los perros! lo único que me faltaba. Ridículo. Los primeros meses de vida de mi hombrecito fueron estresantes para mí gracias a esas dos bolas de pelo. A punto estuve de regalarlos si no hubiera sido por las suplicas de Bella y mis enanos.

Lo ignoré y me moví de su camino. Decidí ponerme a preparar la parrilla con todo lo necesario, lista para cuando llegara Emmett a quemar nuestra comida y les ayudé a terminar con los últimos detalles de la decoración y los alimentos. Estaba agregándole algo de dulce al agua de fresa con naranja cuando el timbre sonó. Los niños estaban en el jardín, entreteniendo al festejado al mismo tiempo que prevenían que se ensuciara más de lo debido antes de tiempo y Bella estaba en arriba, cambiándose de ropa y tratando de hacer algo para ocultar sus ojeras. Por lo que no quedo de otra, más que ir yo a abrir la puerta.

Carlisle y Esme estaban parados portando unas sonrisas enormes en sus caras y cargando cada quien dos regalos. Al menos mis hijos no se podían quejar de no tener unos abuelos consentidores. Ellos vivían esperando cualquier oportunidad para regalarles a sus nietos cualquier cosa. Los saludé con un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla en el caso de Esme, e invité a pasar, Bella iba bajando las escaleras y caminó derechito hacia los brazos de sus padres.

"Qué bueno que ya llegaron, no sé cuánto tiempo más íbamos a poder entretener a Nate. Está ansioso por verlos a todos y empezar su fiesta."

Ellos dos se empezaron a reír, pero no sabían lo ciertas que eran las palabras de mi mujer, mi tocotín parecía una fiera hambrienta y enjaulada, contando los minutos para que su fiesta iniciara.

"Siquiera al hijo le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños, no como a la madre." – comentó Carlisle en tono burlón mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de Bella, quien hizo un mohín encantador.

Mi hijo casi de desbarata en cuanto vio a sus abuelitos en la puerta del jardín, corrió hacia a ellos y al más puro estilo del futbol americano, los tacleó debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Por suerte, toda la familia ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de afecto de mi enano por lo que sólo se rieron y lo abrazaron con la misma fuerza.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, Bella fue a abrir en lo que Carlisle y yo nos ocupábamos de la parrilla. Lo primero que escuché fueron los grititos de Ibi seguidos por la bulla que todos mis cuñados estaban haciendo al caminar. Ibi salió corriendo con sus bracitos extendidos hacia donde estaban mis hijos acaparando la atención de Esme. Si nosotros teníamos las manos llenas con Nathan, Emmett y Rosalie las tenían con esa pirinola, tenía cinco años y la niña era un completo torbellino.

De la puerta apareció Emmett con esa sonrisa de niño que aún con el paso de los años nunca se perdía y detrás de él, su esposa, cargando al más pequeño miembro de la familia, Danielle, una bebita de apenas año y medio. Recuerdo como Em estaba todo emocionado cuando se enteró que iba a ser papá por segunda vez porque él creía que iba a tener un varoncito, había gastado en juguetes para niño y ya estaba haciendo sus planes para hacerlo un jugador profesional de beisbol. Sorpresa se llevó cuando nació Danielle y aunque la ama con locura, ya ha anunciado que no importa que le lleve tener veinte hijos más, el va a conseguir su niño. Ahora todo está en que Rose lo deje y creo que todos sabemos la respuesta de eso.

"A un lado que el rey del asador ha llegado." – fue su saludo en cuanto llegó con Carlisle y conmigo a la parrilla.

"Queremos comer algo hoy, hijo, así que trata de no quemar mucha carne." – dijo Carlisle y después le palmeó la espalda y luchó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo ante la cara de completa indignación que hizo su hijo mayor.

"Puf! Yo soy la versión masculina de Martha Stewart. Al final del día no sólo te vas a comer la mejor carne de tu vida sino también tus palabras, padre."

"Por qué tan dramático, Em, ¿qué te hizo Rose que te puso tan sensible?" – pregunté entretenido.

Mi cuñado me mando una mirada enfurecida antes de suspirar y bajar sus hombros.

"Tengo veto por tiempo indefinido por haberle dado refresco con cafeína a Dany y por jugar frisbee con Ibi dentro de la casa y romper su cuadro favorito."

"¿Veto de qué?" – seguí preguntando, demasiado divertido como para sentir simpatía por él.

"Hombre, no quieres saber, créemelo" – suspiró todo derrotado antes de ponerse a atizar las pequeñas llamas que apenas se habían formado.

Carlisle y yo cruzamos una mirada de diversión pero también de curiosidad. La verdad es que sí quería saber, pero Em parecía demasiado afectado como para presionarlo. Además podía darme una buena idea de lo que era, había muy pocas cosas que a Emmett lo ponían de ese humor, y todas ellas eran igual de bizarras.

Puse mi mano en su hombro, como señal de apoyo.

"Te traeré una cerveza." – Emmett asintió solemnemente, aprobando mi método de confortación.

Entré a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí me encontré a mi esposa platicando animadamente con Jasper y Alice mientras terminaban de acomodar los platones de ensalada y los condimentos para las hamburguesas y los hot dogs. Besé a Alice en la mejilla y le di una palmada en la espalda a Jazz como señal de bienvenida y me dirigí al refrigerador.

"Pensé que era una fiesta infantil" – comentó Jazz señalando la botella de cerveza que estaba en mi mano. – "o es que ya estoy tan desconectado del mundo que nunca me enteré que en lugar de malteadas los niños prefieren bebidas fermentadas."

"Pues no sé si las prefieran o no, pero ayuda a tranquilizarlos." – respondí, siguiendo la broma.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y mi Bella me golpeó el estómago juguetonamente.

"Calla, Edward, ese era nuestro secreto."

Me recargué en la isla junto a ella y puse la botella en la barra para poder abrazarla con más libertad.

"Es familia, amor, va contra las leyes naturales que nos demanden. Además nos aman."

"Ja! Sigue soñando, Edward" – contestó Alice con voz entretenida.

"No, ya. Es para Emmett, anda desanimado, Rose otra vez le veto algo." – les conté.

"Ese Em debería estar agradecido que es lo único que recibe, si yo fuera Rose ya lo hubiera dejado" – comentó la enana como si fuera la subestimación del año. Los tres nos reímos por su comentario.

"Y a ti, cómo te va Ally?" – le pregunté a mi cuñada – "te sientes bien?"

"mmhmm… ya crecí dos centímetros más" – dijo orgullosa mientras se tallaba su apenas visible panza de embarazada de cuatro meses.

Le sonreí. Jazz y Alice habían avanzado bastante en su relación, el primer gran paso fue cuando mi cuñada expresó sus deseos de casarse porque al parecer no quería ser la única de la familia viviendo en pecado. Ya tenían dos años de casados y ahora estaban esperando a su primer hijo, y para ser sinceros Alice se veía igual de adorable que graciosa estando embarazada.

"¿Cuántos fueron hoy?" – preguntó mi Bells conteniendo su diversión. No tuvo que especificar nada más para que todos supiéramos de lo que hablaba.

Alice frunció la nariz e hizo un gesto de desagrado, Jasper le sonrió con ternura y besó su cabeza antes de que su esposa contestara.

"Tres" – murmuró enfurruñada – "desgraciados."

No pude reprimir mi risa. Era común que la gente la confundiera con una niña por su estatura y complexión diminuta y desde que su embarazo era notable, nunca faltaba quien empezara a sacar sus comentarios reprobatorios sobre los embarazos a temprana edad y algunos otros hasta se atrevían a acercarse a ella para ofrecerle ayuda y orientación. Y la pobre de Alice siempre terminaba con los nervios alterados. No que le importara que la confundieran con una jovencita.

"Un día de estos se me va a acabar la paciencia y entonces le voy a arrancar las en…"

El plan vengativo de Alice quedó incompleto ya que fue interrumpida por Ibi que apareció corriendo en la cocina y se siguió derecho hasta chocar de frente con mi pierna. Me sonrió inocentemente mientras se sobaba su ya menciona frente con su manita.

"Tío Eddie. Que dice mi papi que ya se deshidrato gracias a ti" – inhaló una bocanada de aire para controlar su agitada respiración y continuó – "y que esta fiesta sin comida es una basura y me dijo que preguntara que a ¿qué horas comen en esta casa?"

Me reí, sonaba igualita que su padre. La cargué en uno de mis brazos y tomé el elixir de Emmett con mi mano libre y volví al patio. Los demás pisándome los talones, cargando toda la comida.

"Papi! Mi fiesta ya! Por favor! Yaaa!" – se quejó Nate en cuanto puse en pie en el porche trasero.

"Ya, enano"

"Pus oraleee!" – me urgió provocando la risa de todos.

Como siempre pasaba en nuestras reuniones familiares, las comidas eran todo un suceso. El tiempo pasa volando cuando se involucran las bromas de Alice o Emmett, los comentarios graciosos y ocurrencias de los niños, los gritos de Rose, los accidentes de mi Bella, Jasper y Em peleándose por la última hamburguesa, Carlisle filmando todos los acontecimientos y Esme casi con una bolsa de plástico para poder regular su respiración a causa de la risa tan fuerte que tenía.

"Haber, haber. Ustedes saben cuál es el colmó de un enano?" – preguntó Matt apenas controlando la risa. Todos negamos con la cabeza – "que lo pare la policía y le diga, ALTO!"

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y estallaron en cuanto Matt terminó su chiste.

"Y cuál es el colmo de un constructor?" – ahora fue Lizzy la que nos preguntó. De nuevo todos negamos con la cabeza. – "Llamarse Armando Esteban Quito!"

Mi Bella se apoyó en mí para evitar caerse mientras sostenía su estómago, reía y jadeaba al mismo tiempo.

"Y cuál es el colmo de… de mi papi?" – dijo Ibi, inventándose el chiste en ese momento para no quedarse atrás con su primos. La niña estaba saltando en su asiento y soltando risitas. Todos volteamos a ver a Em quien tenía una sonrisa pícara, antes de decir que no sabíamos. – "que es muy grande porque está lleno de c…"

"Ibi Mabel Cullen! Si terminas esa frase que Dios te ayude." – gritó Rose antes de que la niña pudiera terminar su chiste, después de volteó a su marido y lo fulminó con la mirada. – "te dije que dejaras de enseñarle palabrotas, tú Neardental!"

Todos estábamos tirados de la risa, Carlisle tuvo que dejar la cámara en la mesa porque su mano temblaba demasiado para seguir sosteniéndola. Pronto la comida quedó olvidada y todos estábamos jadeando y limpiándonos las lágrimas que el esfuerzo de tantas carcajadas nos habían provocado.

Después de un rato, le ayudé a Bella a limpiar la mesa para poder llevar el pastel y el flan napolitano que mi esposa había hecho, ya que era el postre favorito de Nate. Mi hombrecito se puso a gritar de felicidad en cuanto vio la decoración de su pastel, haciendo que mis otros dos enanitos sonrieran con satisfacción y orgullo. Cuando partió el pastel y Bella lo ayudó a repartirlo, él empezó a decir una y otra vez la frase 'ten, para tú' de la película, cada que le daba una rebanada a alguien.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de los regalos, nos tuvimos que meter a la casa. Estábamos en noviembre, y aunque durante el día se sentía un calor agradable en cuando empezaba a atardecer el viento era helado. Habíamos acomodado los regalos en la mesa de centro de la sala y Esme nos pidió que posáramos los cinco alrededor de los obsequios para agregar el momento en sus álbumes de fotos.

Abracé a mi mujer por la cintura y mi brazo izquierdo lo pasé por los hombros de mi niñita, Bella acomodó su cabeza ligeramente en mi hombro y abrazó a Matt con su brazo libre. Nuestro Nate estaba al frente de nosotros, subido en la mesa y echando su peso para atrás para apoyarse en mi pecho. No necesitaba ver la foto para decir que había quedado perfecta.

"Aw! Se ven tan tiernos." – dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. Las hormonas ya estaban haciendo de las suyas. Jasper empezó a tallarle el brazo para reconfortarla.

"Dentro de poco, tú también podrás hacer lo mismo, enana, con tu hijo." – le dijo Bella con voz dulce mientras se apretaba más a mí y besaba la cabecita de Nate.

"Ya te dije que será niña." – respondió Alice, sonriéndole a su hermana con cariño.

Bella rodó los ojos.

Nos sentamos todos mientras Nathan se volvía loco desenvolviendo sus regalos. Ropa, libros y juguetes salían de todas las cajas y bolsas y todos eran recibidos con el mismo entusiasmo y alegría. Pero cuando abrió el regalo de Bella y mío sus ojitos casi salieron volando. Con manos temblorosas desgarró el papel de la envoltura y terminó de sacar el pequeño teclado que le compramos.

Muchas cosas habíamos descubierto que le gustaban a nuestro hijo, pero una de las que más disfrutaba era cuando estaba conmigo en el piano. Apenas me escuchaba en él y corría hacia a mí y se sentaba en el banquillo, todo calladito y tranquilo, viendo con asombro como tocaba el piano. Para él era algo impresionante ver como con sólo tocar una simple tecla, sonido podía salir de ella. Viendo su interés por el instrumento, le había enseñado a tocar dos canciones, y aunque podía hacerlo, le costaba trabajo tocarlas porque sus manos aún eran muy chiquitas para las teclas. Con su nuevo teclado para niños eso ya no iba a ser problema. Y tal vez, dentro de unos años, si seguía teniendo la inquietud de aprender, podría enseñarle lo que mi madre me enseñó hace tiempo.

"Papii! Como el tuyo!" – dijo emocionado y corrió hacia mí para enseñarme su nuevo juguete.

"Si, enano, como el mío."

"Podemos tocar juntos!" – sus ojitos me vieron esperanzados. Lo acerqué más a mí y besé su frente.

"Por supuesto, Nate. Te voy a enseñar a tocar tus canciones favoritas."

"Bob esponja?" – escuché las risas de todos ante la petición de mi hijo.

"Si es necesario." – dije entre dientes. Bella besó mi hombro.

Nathan me sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió su atención a los demás regalos que tenía sin abrir.

"Lamento decirte esto, Eddie" – dijo Emmett en tono serio – "pero eres un buen padre."

Solté unas risitas y negué con la cabeza.

"Gracias, supongo."

"En serio, hombre. Bob esponja? Hasta yo tengo mis límites"

"A eso se le llama amor paternal, Emmett" – comentó Esme, sonriéndole a su hijo con dulzura. – "Edward siempre se ha sido así con sus hijos… si llegan más niños a esta familia, van a ser bendecidos."

Le sonreí con agradecimiento y sentí a Bella removerse en su lugar y abrazarme más fuerte, mientras sus ojos me veían ilusionada. Recargué mi frente en la de ella y suspiré. Mi Bells había tenido un embarazo, no complicado, pero sí incómodo, estudios revelaron que su matriz era de paredes más delgadas que las normales. Era algo genético y Renée murió cuando Bella era muy chica y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ella al respecto y nosotros no teníamos manera de saberlo. Nate fue cesárea y la recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa para ella. Aún así Bella quería embarazarse al año que nació Nathan pero yo me vi reacio a la idea, lo cual jugó a nuestro favor ya que nadie sabía lo que nos esperaba con nuestro hijo. Ahora, ya llevábamos un año intentado embarazarnos, seguíamos sin tener éxito pero no teníamos prisa ni nos estresábamos por eso. Sabíamos que si era nuestro destino tener otro hijo, llegaría cuando así estuviera dispuesto. Justo como pasó con el monstruito.

"Ojala lleguen otros dos… o tres." – comentó Bella.

Otra ronda de carcajadas sonaron en la habitación. Negué con la cabeza y la vi con la diversión reflejada en mi expresión.

"Pensé que nada de equipos deportivos."

Ella se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó.

"Es válido cambiar de opinión." – respondió simplemente y después me dio un tierno beso en los labios. – "tal vez uno de básquet, esos sólo son cinco."

"Mmmm…" – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Mi esposa sabía perfectamente lo que hablar de hijos y del futuro con ella me provocaba. La imagen de mi Bella embarazada saltó a mi mente, toda hermosa y radiante, cargando el fruto de nuestro amor en su vientre. No sé de dónde sacaron las mujeres que los hombres no las encontramos atractivas durante el embarazo. Es un afrodisiaco increíble.

"OhOh! Niños y embarazadas presentes! Niños y embarazadas presentes!" – gritó Alice antes de que pudiera juntar mis labios con los de mi esposa.

No me quedó más que reír. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me aguaran la fiesta.

Nuestra familia estuvo otro rato más, jugando con los niños y platicando antes de marcharse. Los enanos nos propusieron una noche de películas así como acostumbrábamos los sábados. Matt y yo nos dedicamos a mover los muebles necesarios en la sala para poder hacer una cama gigante que casi abarcaba todo el cuarto y llenamos el lugar de almohadas y cojines. Bella se había ido a preparar algo de botana y Liz se fue a alimentar a sus perros. Al poco rato, los cinco ya estábamos reunidos, con nuestras pijamas y explayados en nuestra cama improvisaba mientras los títulos introductorios de mi villano favorito aparecían en la pantalla.

Medio prestaba atención a la película ya que lo que más ganas tenía de hacer era ver a mi familia. Liz estaba a mi lado derecho abrazando a Hippo y moviendo sus ojos de acuerdo a las imágenes de la pantalla, con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Nate estaba sentadito en medio de Bella y yo, tratando de imitar el 'ruido irritante' de Agnes y recitando los diálogos al pie de la letra. No mentía cuando decía que era su película favorita.

Del otro lado de Bella, estaba Matt comiendo otra rebanada de pastel y casi sonriendo con los ojos. Él era mi mayor orgullo y la prueba más fehaciente que tenía que no importa las dificultades y las desventuras que van marcando nuestra vida, siempre podemos volver a ser felices y recuperar nuestra propia identidad. Nuestros padres eran recordados todos los días y él era el primero en pedir ir a verlos. Porque es bueno recordar de donde viniste, lo que tuviste que pasar, para llegar a lo que ahora eres. Y mi Matt seguía siendo el niño que mis padres educaron, incluso me atrevo a decir que más feliz.

Mi dulce y adorable Bella estaba recostada a mi lado, su mano acariciaba la espalda de Nate suavemente, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría, sus labios estaban curvados ligeramente en esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene y sus ojos brillaban entre la tenue luz de la televisión mientras se enfocaban en los míos.

"No estás viendo la película." – me acusó entre susurros para no molestar a los niños.

"Tú tampoco" – me defendí.

"Porque tengo una vista mejor" – musitó quedamente.

"Yo también" – respondí en voz baja.

Mi mujer me sonrió y se acercó lo más que pudo a mí, sin aplastar a nuestro hijo de paso.

"Eres feliz?"

"Tú sabes que sí, mi amor" – le respondí – "No existe hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra que yo. Tú eres feliz?"

"Como nunca pensé serlo." – contestó con sinceridad. – "Tenemos una hermosa familia, y te tengo a ti, el hombre que amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella mía."

Acercamos nuestros rostros e inmediatamente nuestros labios se buscaron. No fue el beso más pasional ni el más duradero que hayamos compartido pero fue lleno de amor, de promesas, de esperanzas. Fue de Bella, y eso lo hacía alucinante.

Y así en la oscuridad de la noche, entre las risas de mis enanitos, abrazando al amor de mi existencia, podía decir que la vida no me podía bendecir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Era un hombre afortunado y deseoso de disfrutar lo que tenía en mis manos.

Tal vez yo no sea dueño ni sabedor del mañana, no sabía si al siguiente día iba a reír de alegría o llorar de tristeza, pero tenía el presente. Y mi presente era perfecto.

Porque al final de cuentas, era todo lo que me importaba y era todo por lo que vivía.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! NOS VEMOS PRONTO SI LA VIDA ASÍ NOS LO PERMITE.  
**

**ANNIE. xxxx**

**UN REVIEW DE DESPEDIDA?  
**


End file.
